Miraculous Ladybug (Fanfic) - Lady Luck
by Lady Unexpected
Summary: Para Ladybug y Chat Noir a veces las cosas se complican más de lo que podrían esperar, tanto con lo que respecta a los akumas como entre ellos dos. Esta vez, Hawkmoth prepara su gran golpe contra los héroes. ¿Podrán unir sus fuerzas para luchar contra él y al fin vencer? ¡Es hora de que Ladybug demuestre de nuevo que tiene el poder de la buena suerte!
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous Ladybug - Lady Luck

Parte 1.

 _ **Ladybug**_ **: Ese condenado gato.**

Tras asegurarme de que no había ningún problema en la retaguardia, me giré hacia el frente esperando poder ver el otro lado de la ciudad, pero él no pensaba dejármelo tan fácil. Como siempre.

Solté un suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos, pasándome la mano derecha por el pelo. Debería haberme acostumbrado ya a que hiciera cosas así, pero nunca sabías por dónde te iba a salir ese condenado gato.

-Eh, muévete, me tapas las vistas -solté, llevando mis manos a las caderas.

Él se limitó a alzar las cejas, sin molestarse en cambiar de posición. Tumbado sobre el muro como si fuera a hacer una sesión de fotos para un anuncio de ropa interior (digo yo que de hombre, aunque seguramente ni siquiera le importaría hacerlo con la de mujer), me dirigió una sonrisa ladina con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

A su espalda estaba París en todo su esplendor, con sus edificios, sus parques, sus monumentos... Y sus habitantes, a los cuales nos encargábamos de proteger. Nos encontrábamos en lo alto de una de sus imponentes edificaciones haciendo la ronda de vigilancia diaria, aunque con él distrayéndome no lograba concentrarme.

Aún con la intención de divertirse, apoyó su mejilla en su mano.

- _My Lady_ , yo soy todo lo que tienes que ver -contestó él socarrón.

A lo que respondí cambiando de lugar, separándome de él. Noté que me seguía con la mirada, pero hice caso omiso de ello. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Últimamente esto ha estado muy tranquilo... Me pregunto si esto será la calma antes de la tempestad.

-¿Huh? -Se sentó sobre el muro como lo haría un gato, y se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera respuesta suficiente, pero continuó hablando, sin embargo-. Tal vez el mal se haya cansado de perder contra nosotros.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Si realmente se ha cansado de perder es probable que esté preparando su próximo gran golpe... Tal vez _Hawkmoth_ está planeando algo grande...

 _Chat Noir_ se acercó a mí, caminando sobre el muro, sin vacilar, a pesar de que dando un paso en falso podía caer al vacío. Se acuclilló frente a mí y despreocupadamente, dijo:

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Mientras yo esté a tu lado... Mientras luchemos juntos todo irá bien.

No pude hacer otra cosa que creerle. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con una sinceridad que era imposible rechazar, y una amabilidad que conseguía traspasar mi sensación de inquietud.

Me quedé callada un momento pero terminé por asentir, convencida de sus palabras.

Ese chico, fuera quien fuera, podía llegar a transmitirme esa clase de confianza en la que crees ciegamente, sin saber por qué. Era esa clase de sentimiento. La verdad, es que era un alivio no tener que encargarme de proteger a la ciudad yo sola. _Chat Noir_ lo hacía todo más entretenido, aunque a veces fuera algo despreocupado.

En ese momento mis pendientes pitaron, advirtiéndome de que me transformaría en mí de nuevo en muy poco tiempo.

 _Chat Noir_ me miró fijamente como tantas otras veces, aún queriendo descubrir quién soy. Pero sabía lo importante que era para mí el ocultar mi identidad, así que había aprendido a no insistir demasiado en ello.

Y como tantas otras veces, le devolví una pequeña sonrisa, cargada de súplica. Él sabía lo que significaba, así que desvió la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa algo resignada entendiendo la situación.

-Nos veremos en la fiesta de esta noche, ¿no? Ya que es en nuestro honor... -comenzó, acercándose a mí de nuevo. Tomó mi mano, y con delicadeza besó el dorso de esta, para después alzar la mirada hacia mi rostro-. No puedes faltar. Además, tendrás que concederme un baile -me guiñó un ojo sin borrar su sonrisita de su cara.

-¿Un baile? -pregunté tratando de desviar mi atención de su beso, ladeando levemente mi cabeza-. Si te portas bien, de acuerdo... Pero solo bajo esa condición, _petit chaton_ -sentencié ampliando mi sonrisa, dándole un toquecito en la nariz con mi dedo índice.

 _Chat Noir_ dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante mi comentario.

-Oh, ¡genial, entonces! Prepárate para enamorarte de mis pasos de baile. Además, todos los ojos estarán puestos sobre nosotros. Por eso -añadió colocando tras mi oreja uno de los mechones de pelo que se me había escapado de las coletas-, debemos demostrar que somos perfectos juntos, _my Lady_. ¡No puedo esperar a verte con vestido!

Dejé escapar un suspiro, pero a pesar de eso mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Será la primera y la última vez que me veas así.

 _Chat Noir_ no respondió de otra manera más que alzando las cejas, incrédulo ante mis palabras. Nunca se daba por vencido fácilmente.

Le hice un gesto con la mano despidiéndome de él y con un giro de muñeca lancé mi yoyó para marcharme de allí, balanceándome de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a la pequeña azotea que daba a mi cuarto.

Al segundo volvía a ser Marinette, una chica normal enamorada del chico más guay del instituto, Adrien. Ah... Era perfecto... Pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Respiré hondo, dirigiéndome a mi armario con Tikki en mi hombro. Tal vez viera al rubio en la fiesta de más tarde ya que, al fin y al cabo, se celebraba en su casa.

-¡Hora de elegir qué ponerme esta noche! ¡No puedo defraudar a _Chat Noir_! -comenté dejando escapar una risita, guiñándole un ojo a Tikki, quien rio también.

-Yo creo que aunque te pongas una bolsa de basura te dirá que vas preciosa -bromeó la pequeña criatura rosa con una sonrisa divertida.

Me crucé de brazos tras abrir el armario y sin poder evitarlo, volví a sonreír, aún mirando cuidadosamente y juzgando cada vestido que tenía, pensando cual sería el más apropiado.

-Es posible -dije riendo-. Pero debo esforzarme para impresionar a Adrien hoy.

Tikki asintió y se lanzó dentro del armario para ayudarme a buscar.

 _ **Chat Noir**_ **:** _ **My Lady**_

Seguí a _Ladybug_ con la mirada hasta que ya no pude ver ese rastro rojo de su traje en la distancia, y sentí un escalofrío al momento que me hizo estornudar.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... -murmuré algo mosqueado.

Bueno, qué más daba. De todas formas si algo pasase esa noche en la fiesta, _my Lady_ y yo nos encargaríamos y todo volvería a la normalidad.

¡O tal vez tuviera que salvar a la propia _Ladybug_! Oh, y así cuando lo consiguiese, para agradecérmelo me mostraría su verdadera identidad... O puede que... Puede que... PUEDE QUE INCLUSO UN BESO.

¡OH, CREO QUE ESO SERÍA LO MEJOR QUE PODRÍA PASAR, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!

Aunque, la mayoría de las veces era ella la que se encargaba de salvarme a mí y a todo París, yo tan solo le prestaba una... ¿garra? Realmente, era una chica alucinante. Me preguntaba si algún día sabría quien había bajo esa máscara. ¿Y si nos conocíamos en nuestra vida diaria? ¿Puede que fuese al instituto? Estaba claro que tenía más o menos mi misma edad. Pero aún así...

Sin darme cuenta, mientras fantaseaba me volví a transformar en mí, es decir, en Adrien. Un chico que podía tener mucha pasta, ser la pera limonera en esgrima y en chino, y ser popular, pero su padre pasaba de él. Bueno, de mí.

Hablando de eso...

-Oye, Plagg -dije refiriéndome al pequeño gatete negro que estaba recostado sobre mi cabeza, al parecer, exhausto.

A lo que él contestó con un:

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Crees que mi padre irá a la fiesta? Después de todo, es en nuestra casa.

-¿Con todo el trabajo que tiene crees que de verdad va a presentar su culo allí? ¡Chaval, ni siquiera fue a tu cumpleaños!

-Ya, pero...

-Bueno, ¡al menos te dio un regalo! -al segundo sacudió su pequeña cabeza-. Aunque, tío, piénsalo, será mejor no tenerlo por allí por si las moscas. Pero no creo que te reconozca con el traje de todos modos... Nadie lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera _Ladybug_ -murmuró el kwami desviando sus grandes ojos verdes-. No entiendo cómo todos estáis tan ciegos de no saber quiénes sois... Humanos tenían que ser... -rodó los ojos.

Eso era cierto. Aunque no conociera a _Ladybug_ ella debía haber visto todas mis fotos publicitarias por las calles de París. Si ella no me había reconocido no creía que nadie lo hiciera nunca. Eso era un alivio, dentro de lo que cabía, pero... También algo decepcionante.

Ojalá hubiera sabido si la conocía en persona o no. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez habría podido empezar a hacer suposiciones pero siempre se negaba a decirme nada. _Agh_ , siempre haciéndose la difícil... Tal vez por eso me gustaba tanto.

-Cierto -le admití encogiéndome de hombros-. En fin, volvamos a casa, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Debemos ordenar nuestras prioridades! Como comer _Camembert~_ -canturreó Plagg, mientras yo ya extendía mi bastón hasta la carretera para deslizarme por él, sin apenas escucharle.

Tenía que hacer algo para descubrir la identidad de _Ladybug_. Cada vez me sentía más ansioso, necesitaba saber con certeza de quién demonios estaba enamorado.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todo estaba en silencio. Como siempre. Subí a mi habitación y ya dentro, cerré la puerta, apoyando mi espalda en ella. Todavía seguía preocupándome por mi padre. Tal vez no fuera una buena idea eso de hacer una fiesta en tu propia casa cuando estás tan ocupado. Aunque en fin... él había querido hacerla, así que suponía que estaría bien.

Plagg, apareció saliendo de mi mochila y voló hasta mi cama. Cuando me giré hacia él ya estaba comiendo queso el muy glotón. Menos mal que siempre había un plato de lleno de su comida favorita preparado en mi cuarto para él, sino tal vez acabaría comiéndose un cojín pensando que es queso.

Hice caso omiso de él y fui directo al armario.

-Oye, Plagg, el _Miraculous_ no tendrá un modo "fiesta", ¿verdad? -pregunté enarcando una ceja.

Él se limitó a sonreír, divertido, mientras comía.

-Ahora que lo dices sería muy útil. Incluso... tener un modo "traje de baño" -continuó él con la broma alzando repetidamente las cejas.

Al instante entendí lo que quería decir. ¿Significaba eso que tenía una mente sucia? Nah, creo que solo pensaba mucho en mi amada. Era eso, ¿no?

Sin embargo, no me disgustó la idea, para qué mentir.

-Así podría ver a _Ladybug_ en... -murmuré bajando la mirada, notando mis mejillas arder por momentos. Alcé la cabeza con urgencia, mirando a Plagg de nuevo-. ¡Dime que tiene algo así incorporado! -exclamé esperanzado.

Plagg rio.

-Nop. No lo tiene -contestó, ensanchando su sonrisa, al ver mi mohín al escuchar aquello.

Una lástima.

-Bueno, es hora de elegir el vestuario de esta noche. Debo estar sexy... Digo, elegante para ella -sonreí de lado, abriendo las puertas de mi enorme armario.

Supongo que ser hijo de un reconocido diseñador de moda tenía sus cosas buenas, al fin y al cabo.

 _ **Chat Noir**_ **: Todo lo que yo podía ver era ella...**

Un par de horas después, ya estaba enfundado en mi atuendo para la fiesta. El espejo me devolvió la imagen de un chico alto y rubio, con músculos tonificados, con grandes ojos verdes que estaba asegurándose de que lo llevaba todo bien puesto, incluso los calzoncillos.

¿Qué? No me juzguéis, nunca se sabe.

Había elegido llevar unos pantalones negros, con unos brillantes zapatos del mismo color, una camisa gris con un chaleco también negro, junto con mis guantes. El cinturón también hacía la vez de mi cola (de gato, no me seáis rebuscados, pillines), como siempre.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo para apartármelo de los ojos y me di un golpecito en el cascabel que adornaba mi cuello, para a continuación sonreír satisfecho.

- _My Lady_ , hoy caerás a mis pies -murmuré seguro de ello. Ese sería el día en el que ella admitiría que estaba enamorada de mí. Porque seguro que lo estaba. Nadie podía escapar a mis encantos felinos.

Guardé mi bastón en la manga de mi camisa, haciéndolo lo más pequeño posible. Aunque no pensaba que fuera a necesitarlo esa noche, pero seguro que si _Ladybug_ descubría que no lo llevaba encima me reñiría por no ser cuidadoso.

Fue entonces cuando gracias a mi excelente oído, oí que las puertas de la entrada se estaban abriendo para recibir a los invitados.

Respiré hondo y acaricié con la punta de los dedos el anillo ya en mi mano.

-Conquistemos el corazón de mi bichito, Plagg -le susurré con una sonrisa.

Ya sabía que estaba muy feo eso de celebrar una fiesta en tu casa y no presentarse, pero era aún más feo que el invitado de honor no acudiese. No creía que nadie echara en falta a Adrien, además, todo era más divertido cuando era _Chat Noir_.

Salté por la ventana y escalé la pared rápidamente llegando a la azotea de mi casa, antes de que nadie pudiera verme. Cuando ya estaba arriba, intentando divisar a _Ladybug_ , vi algo rojo a lo lejos. ¿Sería ella?

Venía balanceándose de fachada en fachada con su yoyó. Desde allí ya me pareció que iba hermosa, pero cuando bajé a recibirla, me resultó todavía más cautivadora.

No pude hacer otra cosa que inclinarme haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tomando su mano para dejar un dulce beso en ella. _Ladybug_ lucía un vestido rojo de puntos negros, con la espalda descubierta, y con volantes negros al final de este. No era un vestido muy largo, le llegaba por las rodillas. Además, llevaba unos guantes largos rojos que se extendían hasta por encima del codo. Como era natural, su pelo estaba atado en dos coletas y su máscara adornaba su fino rostro. Era curioso como aún llevando unos tacones yo seguía sacándole unos centímetros.

- _My Lady_... Estás radiante. Más de lo normal, quiero decir -ronroneé, mirándole a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

Ella me devolvió el gesto, divertida y ladeó la cabeza mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Tú también vas muy guapo -contestó ella haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara por unos segundos.

Sin soltar su mano, la conduje hacia el interior de mi casa con suavidad, a lo que ella alzó las cejas, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado ese baile que me tenías reservado -le guiñé un ojo, socarrón.

Ella desvió la mirada soltando un suspiro, algo resignada, pero no lo negó, sin embargo.

Todas las miradas, como era de esperar, ya estaban sobre nosotros, incluso algunos reporteros ya estaban echándonos fotos, y pidiéndonos una entrevista. A veces, eran algo exasperantes, pero no es que me llegaran a molestar, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas.

 _Ladybug_ saludaba afablemente a los invitados con un movimiento de mano, y una sonrisa. Yo hice lo propio también, pero todo lo que yo podía ver era ella. Ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme, así que respirando hondo decidí que era el momento idóneo para ponerse en acción con mi plan maestro. Me despedí de ella, diciéndole que en un rato me reuniría con ella de nuevo y me puse en marcha.

Me acerqué a Nino que estaba a cargo de la música, y le pedí que pusiera una canción lenta en un rato.

La verdad era que todo estaba alucinantemente bien colocado y decorado, como si lo hubieran medido todo al milímetro, asegurándose de que no había nada fuera de lugar. Las lámparas de estilo moderno contrastaban de una manera curiosa con la instalada en el techo que recordaba a esos salones de los cuentos de princesas con un montón de cristales, dando lugar a que pareciera lo más frágil y al mismo tiempo lo más pesado de ese salón en aquel instante, pudiendo hacer pensar a más de uno que en cualquier momento iba a caerse sobre los presentes. La alfombra del suelo estaba cuidadosamente cepillada, y los muebles y ventanales impecables sin una mísera mota de polvo. ¿Cuántas molestias se había tomado mi padre en una fiesta a la que ni siquiera iba a asistir? Ni siquiera mi cuarto había estado tan limpio como eso. Sin embargo, el jardín ya estaba plagado de invitados y personas famosas deseosas de poder charlar un poco con los héroes de París, o sea, _my Lady et moi_. Y ya no hablemos de cuanta gente había entrado ya al interior de mi casa buscándonos a nosotros o incluso al anfitrión (que estaba claro que tenía cosas mejores que hacer) sin éxito.

-Hola Chat Noir, ¿me recuerdas, verdad? -dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Esa voz...

Respiré hondo y, chasqueando la lengua, me giré hacia ella.

-Claro, Chloe, ¿no?

-¡Sí! -alzó la voz entusiasmada, con Sabrina a su lado.

Ambas llevaban ropas que parecían bastante caras. Podía apostar lo que fuera a que sucedió algo así antes de la fiesta: Chloe ya tendría su ropa más que elegida y cómo no, había sido diseñada y confeccionada por profesionales y habría obligado a Sabrina a llevar esa ropa, que a mi parecer no iba con ella, para que no la dejara en evidencia ante tanta gente. Pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que el vestido color satén de Chloe resaltara mucho más que el de color turquesa de Sabrina, por supuesto.

-¡Claro que te acuerdas de mí! Me salvaste la vida un par de veces, y bueno, ¡soy la encantadora hija del alcalde al que debes sumisión! Y por lo tanto a mí también -murmuró lo último, con una mirada amenazante.

Casi consiguió ponerme los pelos de punta. Pero, un momento...

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo que sumisión? -dije alzando ligeramente las cejas-. ¿Te van ese tipo de cosas? -bromeé conteniendo una risita.

A lo que ella se sonrojó y con cara de haber chupado un limón, me respondió.

-Ya que no logro encontrar a Adrien por ninguna parte, y ya me he tomado millones de fotos con _Ladybug_ , tú me servirás para matar el tiempo ahora -dijo acercándose a mí.

No me dio tiempo a esquivar su agarre cuando ella tomó mi muñeca con fiereza para llevarme al centro de la sala para bailar. Busqué con la mirada a la pelinegra, que estaba un poco más allá hablando con el alcalde. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me dedicó una mueca burlona alzando el dedo pulgar, deseándome suerte. Parecía que ella ya había logrado esquivar a Chloe hábilmente.

¿Acaso no iba a venir a ayudarme? _My Lady_ era tan cruel algunas veces...

Iba a buscar alguna excusa para escaparme de aquella trampa mortal, pero alguien llegó junto a nosotros en ese momento.

La verdad es que la chica no me sonaba. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con Chloe en aquellas condiciones. Me liberé de su mano con un giro de muñeca y me dirigí a la joven que acababa de llegar. Era una chica delgada y no muy alta, pelirroja y de ojos grises que se movían inquietos bajo su flequillo al estilo de Cleopatra, sin saber donde plantar su mirada. Llevaba unos pendientes de plumas de color plata, y su vestido era largo y de color blanco, el cual tenía un cuello de cisne y unos tirantes caídos bajo sus hombros, además de los pequeños volantes que decoraban el vestido a la altura de su cadera en ambos lados dándole algo de movimiento. Pero lo que más llamaba mi atención de aquella prenda era la joya que descansaba en su pecho, una pequeña esmeralda que reflejaba la luz de las inmensas lámparas que iluminaban el salón.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú también eres fan mía?

Con tan solo aquello Chloe ya estaba empezando a mosquearse. Eso de que alguien le quitara el protagonismo durante más de cinco segundos no lo debía de llevar muy bien. Cuando me transformara de nuevo en Adrien le daría un folleto con consejos para controlar la ira o algo así. Le vendría bien.

-¿Y qué más da? ¡Ahora estás conmigo! ¡Vamos a bailar! Pasa de esta mojigata -intervino la rubia tratando de arrastrarme de nuevo.

Ignoré todo aquello, y sonreí amablemente a la chica desconocida, la cual parecía tímida. Ella se limitaba a jugar con uno de sus mechones de pelo rojos con la mirada gacha.

-¿Querías algo? -pregunté con suavidad.

Ella pareció sobresaltarse al oír mi voz de nuevo.

-Oh, sí... Hum... M-Me gustaría bailar contigo... ¡S-Solo una canción! Oh, me llamo Linette.. -añadió.

Sonreí y tomé su mano con galantería, asintiendo. Me recordaba a alguien al hablar así, pero no caí. Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones mías.

-Claro, sería un placer disfrutar de la compañía de una dama tan encantadora.

Su cara se puso completamente roja, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Entonces todo se torció.

Alguien, Chloe, sin duda, empujó a Sabrina quien sostenía un vaso de ponche haciendo que este se vertiera sobre la ropa de Linette. Si antes ya estaba colorada, en ese instante lo estaba todavía más.

Vi a Chloe realizar una gran mueca triunfal como respuesta a lo que acababa de hacer, al parecer bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Apreté los dientes y traté de tranquilizar a Linette.

-No te preocupes por esto, te ayudaré a limp-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ella ya había salido corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Dirigí mi mirada a Chloe, que se encogió de hombros con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Siempre igual... ¿cuándo aprendería?

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos tranquilos, vamos a bailar~ -me dijo cogiéndome del brazo de nuevo con una fuerza que me impresionó.

Me desembracé de ella por segunda vez consecutiva.

-Lo dejaremos para más tarde... -murmuré mirándole con cara de pocos amigos mientras me rascaba la nuca algo incómodo por la situación-. Tengo que hablar con _Ladybug_ de cierto asunto del que parece haberse olvidado -comenté buscando con la mirada a la susodicha.

Ella pareció haberme leído la mente porque ya tenía la mirada puesta en mí cuando yo la miré. ¿Me había estado observando todo ese tiempo?

Esa duda hizo que me sintiera extrañamente feliz.

Esa vez, ella se acercó a mí, cruzada de brazos, con una mirada burlona adornando su rostro de porcelana tras su antifaz.

-Parece que estás muy solicitado, _Chat_. ¿Acaso quieres ponerme celosa? -bromeó abiertamente con un ademán teatrero llevándose su mano derecha al pecho con una indignación fingida.

No pude evitar soltar una risita al ver su pequeña actuación, seguido de un acercamiento por mi parte, tomándola por la cintura con una mirada anhelante, poniéndome serio por fin.

\- Siempre es complaciente que la persona de la que estás enamorado se ponga celosa... ¿Pero, tú qué crees? -desaté las coletas que la chica llevaba, dejando su pelo suelto, esbozando una sonrisa-. Mucho mejor...

Ella me devolvió la mirada con nuestros labios tan cerca que yo no sabía adónde mirar, no sabía qué deseaba más, si que ella no apartase su mirada de mí o sus labios directamente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo, pero terminó por poner los ojos en blanco.

-Creo... -empezó poniendo sus manos en mi pecho tratando de apartarme un poco-... que eres un rompecorazones. Creo... que eres como un niño que quiere un juguete nuevo. Creo... que solo te has encaprichado de mí porque no sabes quién soy y porque no he caído a tus pies como las demás.

Sus palabras hicieron que la mirara algo desconcertado. ¿Eso es lo que pensaba de mí? Era como si alguien me hubiera echado por encima un jarro de agua fría. No lo había dicho con asco, u odio, si no como si fuera un hecho constatado, con retintín. Desvié la mirada un momento y me aparté de ella como si me hubieran pegado un puñetazo. ¿Me había llamado niño consentido? Era cierto que siempre lo había tenido todo, y nunca me había podido llegar a quejar (sin recordar el pasotismo de mi padre), pero no. No era un rompecorazones, no era un niño caprichoso. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero la chica no parecía creérselo, pensando siempre que se trataba solo de una broma recurrente cuando no era así ni de lejos. De verdad me gustaba. ¿Acaso no podía ser posible? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para ella? Bueno, tal vez fuera así, pero yo nunca me había llegado a considerar tan repugnante como para que ella pensara esas cosas de mí.

Al ver mi expresión _Ladybug_ sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió de manera culpable, dándose cuenta de que lo que me había dicho me había dolido más de lo que ella habría imaginado.

-E-Era broma, _Chat_... Yo... -murmuró atropelladamente sin saber cómo deshacer aquel entuerto. Suspirando, llevó sus manos con suavidad a mis mejillas lo que me hizo pegar un brinco-. Es solo que el amor es algo serio, no deberías bromear con ello tan a la ligera.

-¡Pero no estoy bromeando! Esto no es una broma... -dije llevándome una mano al pecho-. ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que me gustas? ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, _Ladybug_? -solté sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no me arrepentí de ello, no hasta que oí las palabras de la chica.

Ella retiró sus manos de mí y se abrazó a sí misma con la mirada gacha, con una triste sonrisa, y algo dolida al parecer. Odiaba ver esa expresión en su rostro. Y me odié a mí mismo al instante por provocarla.

-Exacto. Estás enamorado de _Ladybug_ , la heroína _,_ no de quien hay bajo la máscara. ¿Sabes? Yo soy un pack de dos. Si de verdad supieras quien soy, cómo soy. Dudo que te enamoraras de mí. Entiendo que te guste _Ladybug_ , a todo el mundo le gusta. Pero esa es solo una parte de mí.

Fruncí el ceño levemente y negué con la cabeza contrariado intentando encontrar una solución, unas palabras, algo que le hiciera entender que no hay nada de ella que no pueda gustarme, pero no encontré nada.

-Pero... Yo no... -balbuceé inútilmente.

-Es lo que dice todo el mundo. Todos -dijo con un gesto abarcando el gran salón donde se ubicaba la fiesta en nuestro honor- aman a _Ladybug_ y a _Chat Noir_ -concluyó con una mirada cansada, dispuesta a terminar la conversación, dándose la vuelta para marcharse a hablar con Alya que estaba esperando impaciente para hacerle una entrevista para su blog.

- _Merde_... -maldije mientras la canción lenta que le pedí a Nino hacía un rato, comenzaba a sonar.

 **-x-**

En una habitación oscura, solo iluminada por la tenue luz que las mariposas blancas producían al revolotear por ella, una gran sombra sonreía satisfecha. Con un suspiro frunció el ceño y abriendo sus brazos frente al gran ventanal que se abría paso ante él, comenzó:

-Humillada y ridiculizada delante de tu ídolo, de la persona que más adoras -dijo con pesadumbre la poderosa voz. Los ojos azules del portador de esa voz, brillando con rencor y sed de venganza se abrieron con ímpetu, deseosos de ver por fin una victoria-. ¿Y por qué? Porque otros se creen mejores que tú, ¡porque no eres suficiente! Pero yo puedo cambiar eso... Soy Hawkmoth y puedo darte el poder que necesitas para demostrar que estás a la altura.

Dicho esto, en sus manos cerradas una mariposa blanca se convirtió en un akuma dispuesto a buscar a su portador y víctima.

-Ve, pequeño akuma. Ve y akumatízala -susurró mientras este llegaba a buen puerto cuando encontró situada en el vestido de Linette aquella pequeña esmeralda, la cual se volvió de color oscuro en cuanto el akuma se introdujo en ella haciendo su trabajo fielmente.

 **-x-**

Linette, escondida en un rincón bajo la escalera del salón de la casa de Gabriel Agreste, oyó esa voz melodiosa que le hacía querer ese poder que le ofrecía. Tanto, que no le importaba nada más. Quería demostrar que era digna de _Chat Noir_ , que era digna de que él se enamorara de ella como ella lo había hecho de él.

Sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor violeta. El control de Hawkmoth ya estaba en ella.

-Soy toda oídos, Hawkmoth.

Su voz resonaba en su mente como si él estuviera frente a ella.

Te daré lo que necesitas para conseguir lo que quieres, con la condición de que tú hagas algo por mí.

-Claro. Quieres sus _Miraculous,_ ¿verdad?

Ella siempre había prestado atención a las idas y venidas de _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_ por París debido a Hawkmoth. Sabía de sobra que lo que él más deseaba eran las joyas que escondían y proporcionaban los poderes a los chicos que siempre frustraban sus planes.

Qué chica tan lista. Veo que lo entiendes. Bien, Telekinekta, que empiece la función.

Con esto, la transformación de Linette comenzó sin más dilación, haciendo que sobre sus orejas aparecieran unos cascos inalámbricos violetas, mientras que en su cara tapando la parte superior aparecía un antifaz negro. Su vestido, ahora negro, se acortaba desde sus pies hasta sus rodillas esta vez dando paso a unas botas negras y unas medias grises, dejando que de sus hombros cayera una capa de color violeta. Por otra parte, los tirantes caídos ahora eran unos brazaletes de color plata. Con sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes cortos negros, acarició con delicadeza la joya de su pecho que brillaba amenazante.

-¡No te defraudaré!

 _ **Ladybug**_ **: Telekinekta.**

¿Me había pasado con él? Era posible. Antes de que me quisiera dar cuenta ya había soltado aquel discursito desesperanzador delante de sus narices, sin pensar antes en cómo él podría sentirse siquiera. Soy una persona horrible a veces... Lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo más tarde, y ofrecerle ese baile que me había pedido, y que yo he acabado rechazando indirectamente.

Con la cabeza embotada en un torbellino de pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de pasar, por el rabillo del ojo divisé un movimiento extraño en el salón. Al segundo, grititos y exclamaciones de horror y sorpresa se mezclaban entre el gentío que corría a esconderse o a alejarse de lo que estaba provocando todo aquel revuelo. Los muebles de todo el salón habían comenzado a elevarse del suelo y a salir disparados contra las paredes, el techo y las puertas de la casa, como si estuvieran buscando algo. Estaba claro que era hora de dejar mis pensamientos a un lado para ocuparme de aquello.

Ahora yo me encontraba en la segunda planta y no podía hacer otra cosa que buscar con la mirada a dos personas: al causante del problema, y a quien me ayudaría a solucionarlo, _Chat Noir_. ¿Pero dónde estaban? El chico no debía estar muy lejos de allí, pues lo había dejado hacía nada al pie de la escalera. Hablando del rey de Roma, el gato apareció al borde de la barandilla de la escalera justo a mi lado, acuclillado, mucho más serio que de costumbre, buscando con ojos veloces a la persona akumatizada. No podía tratarse de otra cosa.

Sin embargo, solo ver ese semblante ahora tan aterradoramente sereno, cuando siempre tenía una sonrisa ladeada colgando de su rostro, me causaba escalofríos. Debía hablar con él cuanto antes para hacer las paces de una vez por todas. Pero eso sería después de acabar con aquel espectáculo, claro.

Los reporteros y los equipos de televisión huyeron a un lugar más alejado, pero eso no les impedía grabarlo todo para mostrar a todo París de lo que eran capaces sus héroes favoritos. Claro, que eso de tenerlos pululando intentando grabar los mejores ángulos solo nos lo ponía más difícil a nosotros.

-¡Salid de aquí, poneos a salvo! -grité a los asistentes sacando mi yoyó, lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Lo bueno es que el vestido al ser corto no iba a molestarme, pero los tacones sí, por lo que me los quité y tragué saliva- Sal de donde estés, pequeño akuma... -murmuré como si este pudiera oírme.

-Si él no sale, tendremos que buscarle nosotros -dijo el gato saltando desde la barandilla hasta el suelo, ya blandiendo su arma.

Apreté los labios en una fina línea, creyendo que lo mejor sería verlo todo desde un lugar alto pues así, al menos, lo veríamos llegar. Pero no fue así.

En un segundo _Chat Noir_ voló por los aires hasta chocar, _hum_ , ¿con delicadeza? contra la pared. Simplemente fue demasiado extraño como para que yo entendiera aquello, y aunque hubiera querido hacerlo en aquel mismo instante no me dio tiempo. Una fuerza invisible me empujó violentamente hacia arriba para luego hacerlo hacia el suelo, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en él. Una pena. Estaba muy limpio. Lo siento, señor Agreste.

Alcé la cabeza, y sin perder tiempo me puse en pie con mi yoyó girando en el aire a una velocidad peligrosa. Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos grises con tonos violetas, llenos de rencor y frustración. Lo siguiente fue el techo.

¿Qué es eso de tratar con cuidado a ese gato y cebarse conmigo? Debía de haber algo detrás de aquello para que eso pasara. Normalmente se cebaban con ambos por igual, de ahí mi descontento.

Con gracilidad giré y apoyé mis pies en el techo, empleando a mi favor el "empujoncito" que me había dado aquella chica akumatizada. Un momento... ¿La conocía de algo?. Sin darle demasiada importancia a ello, me impulsé y mi yoyó trastabilló hasta la mano derecha de la chica que ya estaba alzada contra mí. Se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca y con un estirón la tiré hacia mi espalda, mientras de un salto yo avanzaba pasando por su lado. Frené de golpe y la lancé con fuerza contra la entrada. Mientras ella se recuperaba del golpe yo miré a mi alrededor buscando a mi compañero de fatigas. Pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

-¡ _Chat Noir_! -lo llamé-¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí arriba, _my Lady_.

Levanté la mirada y allí estaba, justo sobre mí, flotando como si nada.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -pregunté frunciendo el ceño, desconcertada.

-Parece que ese es su poder. Levantar cosas -comentó él encogiéndose de hombros, totalmente relajado, como si aquello no fuera malo.

Rodé los ojos ante su comportamiento, el cual ya volvía a ser más o menos como el de siempre, algo que me aliviaba enormemente.

-Telequinesis... -murmuré, pero no había tiempo para charlas. Había que moverse rápido, pues una silla ya volaba hacia mí. Con mi yoyó, ya liberado de la muñeca de la pelirroja, me enganché a la inmensa lámpara del techo y me balanceé hasta la barandilla esquivando la silla. Debía pensar cómo resolver aquel espectáculo de objetos voladores.

- _Oh, la, là... Ladybug_ , ¿en problemas? -dijo la joven con una risita cantarina proveniente de su garganta-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás contra mí? -alzó las cejas, desafiante, ajustándose los guantes de sus manos preparando su próximo ataque.

-Eh, perdone, señorita, pero ¿podría bajarme de aquí? Eso de que los gatos siempre caemos de pie no es cierto del todo -le habló _Chat_ alzando su dedo índice con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera apuntando un hecho importante.

-No te preocupes querido gatito, de ti me ocuparé luego, por ahora así estás bien. Me gusta tenerte en un lugar donde puedo mantenerte vigilado -sonrió dulcemente haciéndole una carantoña empalagosa. _Iugh._ ¿Qué se había creído? (Sé lo que estáis pensando, y no. No eran celos.)- Oh, eso me recuerda... Había algo de lo que debía encargarme... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CHLOE BOURGEOIS? -gritó volviéndose a todas partes de repente muy enfurecida.

-¿Chloe? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? -pregunté en un murmullo negando con la cabeza llevándome una mano al puente de la nariz.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse en problemas? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué siempre tenía que crearlos? ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con meterse entre Adrien y yo? Ah... Esta chica nunca aprendía la lección. Ahora nosotros tendríamos que sacarle las castañas del fuego, como siempre.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así llevando _esa cosa_ puesta? Tsk... ¡Está claro que llevarlo te hace ser una gruñona! -exclamó la tonta de Chloe desde su escondite, es decir el hueco de la escalera, aparentemente indignada. Solo pude contar hasta tres mentalmente y respirar hondo para no sacarla a rastras de allí. La que no iba a tener tanta paciencia era la pelirroja que acababa de descubrir el escondite de la rubia y se disponía a atacarle.

Desde la barandilla, estando de pie sobre ella, vi que la cara de _Chat Noir_ se transformaba en una mueca pensativa, para luego mirar fijamente a la chica pelirroja que ya iba en busca de Chloe, apartando con su poder todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

-¿Linette?

La muchacha le devolvió la mirada y dejando lo que estaba hacer, con un movimiento atrajo a _Chat Noir_ hasta su lado y colocó su dedo índice bajo su barbilla.

-Oh, _Chat Noir_ ~ Yo ya no soy Linette... Soy Telekinekta. Voy a vengarme de Chloe, y a acabar con _Ladybug_ para que podamos estar juntos para siempre -habló con una voz firme pero dulce, como si él fuera alguien a quien quisiera proteger.

Espera, pero ¿por qué quería acabar conmigo? ¿Yo qué le he hecho? ¡Si no la conoz-! Oh, Linette... Esa era la chica que había ido a hablar con _Chat_ antes. ¿La habían akumatizado por lo que le había hecho Chloe delante del gato?

-Linette, no tienes por qué hacer esto -comenzó a decir él.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y a acariciar la mejilla del chico.

-No puedo dejar que me humillen delante de ti. Quiero demostrar que estoy a tu altura, que soy poderosa, que soy perfecta para ti. Quiero... quiero gustarte.

Los ojos del rubio parecieron dudar un momento ante la sinceridad de Linette, tal vez... tal vez se veía reflejado en ella. Ella quería la aceptación de _Chat_ , igual que él quería la mía. Ella quería que _Chat_ se enamorase de ella, y que viera que podía protegerle igual que él protegía París, igual que él me protegía a mí ¿Por eso estaba tan cabreada conmigo? ¿Porque estaba celosa?. Así quería _Chat_ que yo me enamorase de él. Quería que viera que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por mí. Puede que no encontrara las palabras para explicarse, y yo lo malinterpretara o... Yo no le di oportunidad de explicarse, mejor dicho. Solo lo di todo por hecho, porque yo, Marinette, no creía que pudiese gustarle a nadie por quién soy en realidad. Solo por _Ladybug_.

-Linette... -susurró poniendo sus manos o, bueno, garras sobre sus hombros-. No tienes por qué demostrar nada a nadie. Todo el que te conozca debe saber cómo eres, solo debes ser natural, ser tú misma. Así le gustarás a todos. Te lo aseguro -murmuró con cuidado, como si estuviera pensando en sus propias palabras mientras las decía.

-No... -sacudió con la cabeza como intentando no prestar atención a lo que él le decía-. Yo... Chat Noir... ¿yo te gusto?

Chat pareció sonrojarse momentáneamente y desvió la mirada, claramente incómodo.

-Hum... Yo...

Yo debí haber intervenido. Debí haber dicho algo para calmarla o, al menos, distraerla para liberarla del akuma. Pero no podía moverme, o hablar. No sabía por qué, pero solo quería oír la respuesta de mi compañero a la pregunta que ella le había planteado.

-Yo... Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, Linette... Lo sie-

No llegó a terminar la frase, pues la chica ya lo había lanzado contra el suelo, justo en el centro del salón, debajo de la gran lámpara.

Solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo, salté contra Telekinekta para hacerle pagar su ataque hacia _Chat_ , el cual se levantaba ya para ponerse en marcha conmigo.

-¡Estás cegado por Ladybug! ¡Ella es el problema! Por eso, debo acabar con ella. Si lo hago... Nosotros podremos estar juntos, gatito. Ya lo verás -habló mientras se alzaba en el aire y un resplandor negro envolvía sus manos para atacarme a mí- ¡DESAPARECE!

-¡NO! -gritó él.

Yo ya estaba en movimiento, a demasiada velocidad como para poder detenerme de golpe tratando de esquivar todo lo que venía a parar a mí y temí por un segundo que iba a darme con todos los muebles de la casa en los morros, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. En ese instante, todos los invitados escondidos en los rincones y en otras habitaciones, observaban con miedo y gritaban advirtiéndome del peligro.

-¡ _Agh_ , callaos! ¡CALLAOS! -rugió Telekinekta llevándose las manos a los cascos que cubrían sus orejas, en una mueca de dolor. Entonces me di cuenta de que necesitaba concentración para poder atacar, necesitaba silencio. Por ello, su ataque contra mí falló. Acabé aterrizando junto a Chat Noir, bajo la gran lámpara, colocándonos espalda contra espalda para protegernos el uno al otro de los muebles voladores.

Sin embargo, de la pelirroja emergieron múltiples rayos de color negro y la casa comenzó a temblar y con ello todo París. Todo ocurrió antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Se me resbaló el yoyo de las manos y este cayó al suelo, rodando hasta un rincón bajo la escalera de la entrada llegando hasta donde estaba Chloe, quien acabó por cogerlo. La lámpara comenzó a balancearse peligrosamente sobre nuestras cabezas desenganchándose del techo poco a poco, y mis pies se separaron del suelo, así como los de todo el mundo allí, elevándonos hasta el techo. Todos menos _Chat Noir_ , quién parecía estar recubierto por una especie de barrera que la propia Telekinekta había colocado en él haciéndole imposible moverse, además ninguno de sus ataques le había hecho ni un rasguño, y los muebles que volaban de aquí para allá destrozándolo todo lo esquivaban como si tuvieran ojos. El rubio sacó su bastón y trató de romper esa barrera burbuja pero no tuvo éxito, era demasiado resistente.

-¡ _Cataclysm_! -gritó y de sus manos surgió un brillo negro, con el que tocando la burbuja la hizo estallar por fin- ¡ _Ladybug_! ¡NO!

Sin saber qué hacer me cubrí la cara con los brazos esperando el impacto de la lámpara contra mí. Pero eso no ocurrió. De un empujón _Chat Noir_ me apartó, haciendo que cayera al suelo, recibiendo él el golpe en mi lugar. Con un estruendo, la lámpara cayó sobre él, provocando un aullido de horror y miedo de Telekinekta y de todos los presentes junto con el repiqueteo contra el suelo de los cristales caídos de la lámpara.

-¡ _CHAT NOIR_! -chillé.

Ese estúpido gato... ¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en hacer cosas tan heroicas y condenadamente suicidas? ¿Por qué arriesgaba siempre su vida por mí? Entonces, recordé su rostro con una dulce sonrisa, su cara medio cubierta por su máscara, su mano tendida para recoger la mía, su pelo rubio algo desordenado cayendo sobre sus brillantes ojos verdes. Su suave voz... Siempre es complaciente que la persona de la que estás enamorado se ponga celosa... Para después cambiar a un gatito enfurruñado e irritado, ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que me gustas? ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, _Ladybug_?.

Soy una persona horrible a veces... ¿Ya lo había mencionado antes, no?

 **-x-**

-No... No... Gatito... Yo no quería que esto pasara... -dijo Telekinekta flotando hasta _Chat Noir_ , el cual estaba inconsciente sangrando por la nuca y con cristales clavados por todas partes. Con un gesto, Telekinekta apartó la lámpara haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared creando de nuevo un festival de cristales. ¡Rápido! ¡Quítale su Miraculous! resonó la voz de Hawkmoth en su mente-. ¡No! Yo... -murmuró, pero Hawkmoth no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. ¡HAZLO! ¡ES PARTE DEL TRATO, TELEKINEKTA! Si no... le amenazó. Y de repente un dolor horrible recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo, sintiendo como si su cabeza fuera a explotar-. E-Está bien...

 **-x-**

Y justo cuando ella se dirigía a arrebatarle el anillo a mi compañero, con una voltereta me planté bajo la escalera y rápidamente Chloe me dio mi yoyó y no aguardé más tiempo. Debía salvar a _Chat Noir_ (aunque tal vez a esto ya llegaba algo tarde _)_ y a todo París.

-¡ _Lucky Charm_! -grité y mi yoyó se iluminó como de costumbre. De él aparecieron unos tapones para los oídos-. ¿Y esto para qué es? ¿Para no tener que oír sus gritos? -cuando me giré vi el equipo de música-. ¡Eso es!

-Tú... ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO! ¡MALDITA _LADYBUG_! -chilló cuando me oyó. La esmeralda oscura de su pecho brilló amenazadoramente, pues parecía que Telekinekta planeaba reunir más energía para dar su último golpe contramí.

-Creo que deberías calmarte. Tal vez la música te ayude -sonreí de lado colocándome los tapones en los oídos y como si fuera un lanzador de béisbol, lancé mi yoyó apuntando al botón del volumen del equipo de música.

Ella, por su parte, alzó su mano derecha contra mí y me empujó tratando de lanzarme más allá, pero ya era tarde. Yo ya había subido el volumen de la música al máximo con mi yoyó, haciendo que sonara tan fuerte que las ventanas retumbaban y algún que otro vaso se rompió ante ello. Telekinekta se encogió sobre sí misma llevando sus manos a los cascos que cubrían sus orejas. Yo corrí hasta ella y arrebaté la joya de su vestido lanzándola al suelo, para pisarla seguidamente, rompiéndola. De ella salió el akuma.

-¡ _Miraculous Ladybug_! -lancé mi yoyó hacia arriba y de él salió un resplandor que cubrió París entero, volviendo todo a la normalidad, arreglando todo lo que se había roto y todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar devolviéndolo a donde estaba. Con ello, la lámpara que había caído sobre mi amigo volvió a su sitio en el techo, impecable de nuevo-. Ya no harás ningún mal, akuma -Y con un giro de muñeca, mi yoyó capturó al akuma antes de que escapara para convertirla en una mariposa blanca-. ¡Te tengo! Adiós, pequeña mariposa~ -me despedí de ella mientras esta echaba a volar, alejándose.

Linette volvía a ser ella otra vez y miraba a todas partes algo mareada y sin saber donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó rascándose la cabeza sentada en el suelo.

 **-x-**

Un rugido escapó de la garganta de Hawkmoth, pues como tantas otras veces había perdido frente a Ladybug. Frunció el ceño, y el ventanal frente al que estaba se cerró lentamente dejándolo en la oscuridad.

-La próxima vez no habrán errores. Preparaos, _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_.

 **-x-**

 _ **Ladybug**_ **:** _ **Petit chaton...**_

El pitido del anillo de _Chat Noir_ me hizo centrar su atención en él de nuevo. Me acuclillé ante él ignorando los vítores de los invitados de la fiesta, y coloqué su brazo izquierdo sobre mi hombro, cogiéndole con el brazo derecho la cintura para poder cargar con él.

- _Chat Noir_... ¿Me oyes? Despierta. Por favor, tienes que despertar... -murmuré mientras lo llevaba con dificultad hasta la habitación de Adrien, subiendo por las escaleras, y lo dejaba descansar sobre su cama. No creía que fuera a importarle, de todos modos no lo había visto por allí-. _Chat..._ -lo llamé con miedo a haberlo perdido, a que no se despertara, a no poder ver sus ojos verdes devolverme la mirada, a no ver su sonrisa divertida en sus labios. No podía pensar con claridad. Ya ni siquiera me importaba que mis pendientes pitaran, o que lo hiciera su anillo. Lo importante era curar sus heridas. Lo importante era que volviera conmigo.

Temblando me dirigí al baño de Adrien y rebusqué en los armarios hasta dar con un pequeño botiquín, lo llevé a prisa hasta el rubio y me arrodillé al lado de la cama donde estaba él tumbado. Tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios, suplicante.

-Estúpido gato... Eres más fuerte que esto, por favor... No me dejes... -murmuré sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos. Que él estuviera así era culpa mía... Y Dios... La última vez que hablamos solo le hice sentir fatal-. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tikki... P-Por favor... Dime qué puedo hacer... -balbuceé desesperada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no podía estar lamentándome sin hacer nada. Era _Ladybug_. Había salvado París incontables veces junto a _Chat Noir._ No podía abandonarlo a su suerte ahora. Debía ayudarle como fuera. Como pudiera.

Comencé a buscar vendas y gasas, junto alcohol y demás en el botiquín para tratar sus heridas. Lo primero era la herida de su nuca. Alcé con cuidado su cabeza y dejé bajo ella una toalla y muchas almohadas.

- _Petit chaton_... Despierta... Por favor... -le susurré con mi mano en su mejilla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y de forma cansada para mirarme a través de su máscara manchada de sangre-. _Chat_... Mírame. No dejes de mirarme, ¿De acuerdo? Debes mantenerte despierto -dije mientras mis manos trastabillaron hasta dar con más toallas en un cajón de la mesita de noche de Adrien-. Ponte recto, ven -traté de alzarlo ignorando sus pequeños gruñidos, quejándose por el dolor. Ya que él solo no podía mantenerse sentado en la cama debido a las heridas y al mareo por la pérdida de sangre puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, como si nos estuviéramos abrazando. Desde ahí comencé a limpiar con cuidado su herida, aunque era un alivio pues no parecía muy profunda. Solté un pequeño suspiro algo más relajada al ver eso. Acerqué su frente a la mía, para asegurarme de que no volvía a cerrar a los ojos, mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nuca. Podía sentir su respiración, su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho, la calidez de su cuerpo, tal vez tenía algo de fiebre, sus ojos fijos en los míos como idos.

- _Ladybug_... ¿Qué ha... pasado? -murmuró entre dientes.

-Nada, estás bien, ¿vale? Todo va estar bien. Solo te has arañado con algo. No pasa nada, tranquilo... -dije atropelladamente sin saber si él habría logrado entenderme siquiera.

-¿Eso... me lo estás diciendo a mí o... a ti misma..., bichito? -inquirió mirándome a los ojos. Entonces una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y tuve que concentrarme para que mi voz no temblara también. Ahora tenía una expresión rota, como dolido... y ¿frustrado? ¿Por qué? ¿Le he había daño en la herida?

-No, no, no... No llores... Estaré bien... Tú lo has dicho... ¿no? tranquila... -susurró cerrando los ojos con cansancio, lo que me hizo pegar un bote.

-¡No! ¡No te duermas! ¡Mírame! Debes mirarme. No cierres los ojos, no te duermas -le ordené con urgencia. Pero cuando hablé de nuevo, mi voz se tornó mucho más suave-. Solo... mírame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso... se me da bien... _My Lady_...

-Sí... Sí, se te da bien... -sonreí mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Podía ver cómo él me observaba fijamente, mirando tristemente mis lágrimas caer, como si eso le partiera el corazón.

-He vuelto... a darte pro...blemas... Lo sien-

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte, idiota. Me has... me has salvado. Ah... -suspiré-. Eres condenadamente temerario... ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre-?

-Te quiero, _My Lady_... -agachó la mirada hasta mis labios. Esa frase hizo que me sonrojara terriblemente. ¿Se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo? Tal vez pensara que estaba soñando, pero aún así, con dificultad, siguió hablando-. No podía dejar que nada malo te pasara... Pero aún así... -un intento de sonrisa trató de salir de sus labios, llena de amargura-. He fallado... -esa vez una mueca de dolor pasó por su rostro de forma irremediable debido al escozor que la herida debía provocarle. Un gemido escapó de sus labios.

Acaricié su cabello, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, murmurando que todo estaba bien, que había hecho un gran trabajo. El pitido de su anillo, dejando ver que solo le quedaban unos minutos para volver a su forma, sonó haciéndome apretar los dientes. Que nos viésemos en nuestra verdadera forma ya no importaba.

-Bichito...

-Ssshhh... -le indiqué que guardara silencio con mi dedo índice sobre sus labios-. Da igual, gato tonto. Si debo transformarme yo también delante de ti para curar tus heridas, lo haré -acaricié su mejilla, mientras con la otra mano seguía limpiando su herida, la cual ya casi estaba lista para desinfectar. Pero el gesto del rubio hizo que perdiera de vista lo que estaba haciendo. Él giró lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus labios dieron con la palma de mi mano, la cual había estado reposando en su mejilla hasta ese momento. De ese modo, dejó un beso en ella, provocando que se me olvidara respirar-. ¿ _C-Chat_?

-Gracias... _My Lady_... -susurró con voz ronca, en mi oreja, mientras apoyaba con cuidado su barbilla en mi hombro. Podía captar su olor a sangre, jabón y jazmín.

Como respuesta yo le dejé un pequeño beso en el cuello, y al instante sentí cómo sus brazos me abrazaban con algo más de fuerza acercándome más a él.

Mis pendientes pitaron entonces dejando ver que quedaban tres puntos negros en ellos, eso me dejaría con unos tres minutos antes de transformarme de vuelta. Lo ignoré y seguí con mi tarea.

Con su herida más importante ya limpia, comencé a desinfectarla con algodón y alcohol, notando cómo con cada pasada del algodón él se encogía sobre sí mismo apretándome más contra él, escondiendo su cara en mi hombro. Cuando terminé coloqué una gasa en su herida, rodeándola con una venda colocándola alrededor de su cuello. Después me separé suavemente de él, para echar un vistazo a su cuerpo. Su camisa estaba rasgada por muchos sitios, y su chaleco tenía una esquina rajada, haciéndola colgar de la prenda. Estaba lleno de arañazos, y manchas de sangre ahí donde tenía cristales clavados en su piel. Primero me ocupé de sus manos (en las cuales un par de tiritas y agua oxigenada fueron más que suficientes) y más tarde de su torso y espalda, que necesitaban más atención.

-¿P-Puedo...? -pedí permiso para desabotonarle la camisa, a lo que él asintió. Lo tumbé con cuidado, y él, que no paraba de mirarme con atención como si realmente fuera interesante de observar, me dirigió una sonrisita-. Cállate, ratita presumida... -respondí yo rodando los ojos ante su pregunta silenciosa de: ¿Qué te parece? ¿Impresionante, verdad?

-No he dicho nada... Y... soy un gato -respondió socarrón.

Ese comentario suyo me sacó una sonrisa, más allá de las lágrimas y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente. No sabía cómo se las apañaba para hacerme sonreír siempre.

-Siento mucho lo que te dije antes en la fiesta. No pretendía herirte... -murmuré concentrada en sus heridas, trabajando con diligencia-. No dejé que te explicaras. Lo siento...

-Ya te lo he dicho antes... Me gustas. Y sí, me gustas como _Ladybug_ , porque es la única parte que conozco de ti. Pero sé... que si conociera tu otra parte... también me enamoraría de ella. Pero como no la conozco... solo puedo decir que estoy enamorado de _Ladybug_ , ¿no crees?

Solté un suspiro y negué con la cabeza, a la vez que una sonrisa salía a recibir al rubio por lo que había dicho.

-Pero eso no lo sabes. Soy torpe, descuidada y ni siquiera puedo explicarme bien algunas veces... Y está claro que tampoco sé dejar que otros se expliquen. Pero, gracias por dejar que te guste, _Chat Noir_ -respondí con un hilo de voz, mientras terminaba de curar su espalda también.

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ **Esos ojos azules...**

El dolor me estaba matando, sí, pero ver a la pelinegra de esa forma, me dolía más que cualquier daño físico de _merde_ (siento la mala palabra, pero no había otra que lo describiese mejor). Sabía perfectamente lo que pasó con Telekinekta, lo recordaba todo. Hasta que me di el golpe padre y este gatito se tuvo que ir a dormir, aunque siempre en contra de mi voluntad. Si hubiera sido por mí habría ayudado a _Ladybug_ hasta el final. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo más por ella. Ahora tumbado en mi cama, pensando en qué momento exacto me transformaría en Adrien ante ella, solo podía observarla en silencio, admirando y fijándome en sus rasgos, aún con el pelo cubriendo parte de su cara y con el flequillo revuelto y desordenado sobre sus ojos. Y esos ojos azules que podían sacarme del Infierno y llevarme al Cielo en un santiamén. Si yo la había salvado antes, ella... Ah... Si ella supiera cuantas veces me salvaba ella a lo largo del día con tan solo mirarme o sonreírme. Si ella supiera lo importante que es para mí. Si ella supiera que estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Si ella supiera cuanto la quiero...

- _Ladybug..._ -murmuré deseando que con eso ella hubiera captado todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y mi corazón. Pero no parecía el caso.

-Ya está... Con esto estarás bien. V-Voy a... a decirles a todos que estamos bien y que vuelvan a sus casas -dijo mientras se ponía en pie separándose de mí, dejándome extrañamente solo y vacío sin ella a mi lado. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, exclamó-. ¡No te duermas! -dicho esto desapareció de mi vista.

Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a pedirle que no se fuera, que los invitados podían encontrar la salida por su cuenta. Yo la necesitaba a mi lado, la necesitaba conmigo.

Ella, al menos, parecía encontrarse bien, aparte de unos arañazos y unos moratones, no tenía nada más. Era un alivio. Solté un suspiro y una tos escapó de mi garganta, dejándome el amargo sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Qué asco. Era una pena que mi amada me hubiera tenido que ver de esa guisa, pero bueno, al menos había quedado impresionada con mis abdominales. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Si pudierais verlos no rodaríais los ojos. Tras esperarla un poco, _my Lady_ seguía sin aparecer, y mi anillo volvió a pitar indicando que solo me quedaban unos segundos para volver a la normalidad. Decidí salir a buscarla, aunque no llegué muy lejos, la verdad sea dicha.

Me levanté como pude de la cama, sintiendo como si me estuvieran atizando la cabeza con un mazo. No sé cómo no me tropecé antes de llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto. Pero fue entonces cuando vi llegar a la chica frente a mí con expresión preocupada.

-Eh, eh, eh, ¿a dónde vas? Vuelve a la cama. Todos ya se han marchado -dijo cogiéndome con suavidad los brazos intentando conducirme de vuelta a la cama.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Vas a marcharte, verdad? Antes de que nos transformemos... -murmuré colocando uno de sus mechones de pelo tras su oreja para ver uno de sus pendientes, el cual indicaba que tan solo les quedaban dos puntos, es decir, dos minutos. Íbamos contrarreloj. Como siempre.

-Yo... Chat, ya tienes tus heridas tratadas, y estás consciente. Ambos vamos a volver a la normalidad, y... oh, debería llevarte a casa.

Yo negué con la cabeza, y la tomé por la cintura apoyando mi frente en la de ella, mirándole desde arriba.

-No... Por favor... no te vayas...

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, de todas formas -respondió poniendo sus manos en mi pecho con cuidado de no hacerme daño por las heridas.

-Sí podemos... Es mi habitación. Es mi casa... -confesé a media voz.

Una mueca de confusión apareció en su cara, haciendo que frunciera el ceño sin entender lo que estaba diciendo. Acto seguido, negó y como si fuera un niño que se había inventado que había visto un unicornio, me contradijo.

-No, no lo es. Que hayas descansado aquí no significa que sea tu casa. Estamos en casa de Gabriel Agreste, gatito... -me dijo con dulzura, mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo sé...

-Entonc-

No terminó su frase pues ahora mi anillo pitaba como un poseso avisándome de que en unos segundos volvería a ser yo, Adrien Agreste. El pánico se apoderó de la pelinegra al darse cuenta del poco tiempo que me quedaba.

-Me marcho. Yo... Hum... No hagas ninguna estupidez, ¿de acuerdo? En un par de horas te llamaré para ver cómo estás -dijo con prisa separándose de mi agarre, con la intención de caminar hasta la puerta.

Pero logré detenerla con un pequeño estirón, haciendo que volviera a cómo estaba antes, pegada a mí, yo con mis manos en su cintura, y ella con las suyas en mi pecho, pero esta vez con desconcierto en su mirada.

-No te vayas... por favor... -le supliqué de nuevo acercando mi rostro al suyo.

- _Chat_... -susurró ella, aún intentando desembrazarse de mí débilmente.

Sin dudar, sin esperar más, mis labios buscaron los suyos uniéndose en un suave beso, haciendo soltar un pequeño gemido al bichito. Pero al instante, su cuerpo se relajó y sus manos buscaban mis mejillas, para acariciarlas con delicadeza. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar por sus labios, por su calidez, por la ternura de sus caricias... Sin darme cuenta, apreté un poco más mi agarre en su cintura, envolviéndola en un abrazo contra mí, respirando de aquel beso. Ella arqueó ligeramente la espalda para llegar mejor a mis labios, y poder devolvérmelo levemente. Sus manos contra mi piel me hacían cosquillas que nunca había sabido que deseaba sentir.

Mi anillo continuaba pitando pero ninguno de nosotros le prestaba atención. Así, con los ojos cerrados, solo nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasó cuando el tiempo expiró.

Me había convertido en Adrien.

 _ **Ladybug**_ **: Plot twist**.

Ahora que él ya se encontraba decentemente bien, yo creía que ya no me necesitaría, y que con tan solo comprobar de vez en cuando cómo se encontraba sería suficiente. Pero él no dejaba que me marchara. Había tomado mi mano para atraerme a él otra vez y rodearme la cintura con sus brazos para impedir que huyera. _Chat_ estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que mis manos comenzaron a temblar levemente sin saber qué hacer al respecto. Solo quería marcharme, y dejar que mi corazón se calmara de una vez. No podía dejar que precisamente él me hiciera sentir de esa forma. ¡Solo Adrien estaba permitido a hacerlo! ¿Hacía unos momentos estaba medio muerto en la cama y ahora estaba reteniéndome a su lado con su cara peligrosamente cerca de la mía? No lo entendía.

-No te vayas... por favor... -me susurró con mirada suplicante, acercándose a mí. ACERCÁNDOSE MUCHO. QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO. AYUDA. QUÉ. NO. ESPERA. ¿ERA LO QUE CREÍA QUE ERA? NO. NO. NONONONONONONONO. GATO PERVERTIDO. En mi cabeza ya estaba intentando imaginar una forma de alejarlo de mí, como... ¡Con un flus flus de esos que lanzan agua! Pero no, las cosas no eran tan simples. De todos modos, aunque mi cabeza chillaba y se negaba en rotundo a tener que pasar por aquello, mi cuerpo ya casi no oponía resistencia. Y sorprendentemente, mi corazón estaba ahora más tranquilo que antes. ¿Acaso eso significaba que quería hacerlo? ¿Que... que yo quería besarle? ¡¿A _CHAT NOIR_?! Vale, algo no cuadraba, pero a pesar de que mi cabeza era un auténtico caos, solo me limité a susurrar:

- _Chat_...

No sabía con qué fin exactamente, tal vez con la mínima esperanza de que él se detuviera, pero puede que eso causara el efecto contrario, pues él se inclinó sobre mí y... bueno, mis labios quedaron mancillados por un gato rubio, pervertido y malherido. Bien. Aunque no era algo tan asqueroso como pensaba. Al fin y al cabo, si ignoraba mis pensamientos homicidas contra él por hacer aquello, no me... ¿molestaba? De hecho, me gustaba, para qué mentir. HABÍAN PRUEBAS, ¿VALE? N-No era culpa mía que mi cuerpo fuera por su cuenta. Ese gemido me habría delatado incluso si intentaba negarlo.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, y el sabor a sangre de su boca, el cual me hizo preocuparme durante un segundo para luego volver a concentrarme en el beso, me hicieron profundizar en sus labios. Sentía sus manos en mi cintura, subiendo levemente por mi espalda, en una pequeña caricia. Yo alcé mis manos hasta sus mejillas, acariciándole con cuidado, temiendo hacerle daño. Tras eso, el rubiome apretó más contra sí, haciendo que yo tuviera que arquear ligeramente la espalda para poder seguir con el beso, pues él era un poco más alto que yo. Con mis ojos cerrados, no me importaba que él fuera _Chat Noir_ y no Adrien, solo sabía que me gustaba. Me gustaba ese beso, sus labios, lo que me hacía sentir en aquel momento, su sonrisa, sus grandes ojos verdes, la ternura de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre (refiriéndome a _Ladybug_ ), sus bromas, sus caricias, la forma en la que podía confiar en él pasara lo que pasara... Eso era lo único que sabía y lo que quería saber. Pero entonces, el pitido incansable de su anillo me sacó de mi ensoñación, haciéndome abrir los ojos, justo cuando sus labios se separaban unos centímetros de los míos. Y la luz cegadora llegó indicando que se le había acabado el tiempo. Cerré los ojos un momento de nuevo, intentando evitar esa luz, y cuando los volví a abrir, pensé que estaba viendo mal, que mi cerebro me estaba jugando una mala pasada. O tal vez me había desmayado y aquello solo era un buen sueño. Uno maravilloso y dulce que no me merecía, y del que me iba a despertar pronto.

Entonces, Adrien estaba plantado frente a mí, lleno de heridas (las que yo había curado antes) y con su ropa de siempre, mirándome con sus ojos verdes, y una expresión expectante y algo ansiosa, esperando mi reacción.

Palidecí levemente y en mi nudo se formó una garganta, ¿o era al revés? No podía ser cierto. Mi corazón se olvidó de seguir bombeando sangre, yo me olvidé de seguir respirando, y también de cómo mantenerme en pie. Me tambaleé, y Adrien tuvo que cogerme para que no cayera al suelo.

¿Adrien era _Chat Noir_? ¿Iba en serio?

Él, en cambio, solo permanecía callado mirándome a los ojos. Yo parpadeé y agaché la mirada para tratar de calmarme. Adrien alzó mi barbilla lentamente, haciendo que yo volviera a mirarle a los ojos, esos que tanto me gustaban y que no había podido reconocer aún después de tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa a modo de disculpa apareció en su rostro, acompañado de un bostezo por parte de su kwami, el cual había aterrizado en la cama del rubio.

-¿Tachán? -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Tachááááááán! -exclamó el pequeño gato negro, tumbado-. ¡Merezco toneladas de queso por lo de hoy, Adrien!

-Cállate Plagg... -le reprendió él.

Cuando él habló por primera vez yo llevé mi mano izquierda a su mejilla con miedo a que al tocarle fuera a desaparecer, pero cuando lo alcancé mi mano acunó su rostro con suavidad, haciendo que la punta de mis dedos se perdiera entre su pelo. Ladeé la cabeza y alzando las cejas, aún asombrada, hablé por fin:

-¿A-Adrien?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y con su mano tomó la mía que estaba en su mejilla, y girando la cabeza lentamente dejó un beso en mi palma, como había hecho _Chat Noir_ hacía un rato.

Adrien asintió.

-¿Sorprendida, _my Lady_?

-Yo... Ah... -balbuceé aún incapaz de creerlo.

-Chaval, dale algo de tiempo para asimilarlo, estará alucinando ahora mismo. Oh, sí... -murmuró Plagg como si recordara algo-. ¡Quiero mi _Camembert_!

Él rodó los ojos y le señaló el mueble en el que estaba la televisión, donde junto a ella había un plato repleto de queso.

El chico del que estaba enamorada, el que se sentaba en frente de mí en clase, al que creía haber salvado muchas veces... ¿era la misma persona que el chico bromista, temerario, y valiente, con el que había estado salvando la ciudad todo este tiempo? Espera. Entonces si él era _Chat Noir_ y yo le gustaba a _Chat Noir_ , bueno, a él le gustaba _Ladybug_ y a mí me gustaba Adrien, que era _Chat Noir_... ¿Nos gustábamos mutuamente? De una manera extraña, pero lo hacíamos, ¿no?

Y algo todavía más importante: HABÍA BESADO A _CHAT NOIR_ Y POR LO TANTO A ADRIEN.

¿HABÍA BESADO A ADRIEN? Había besado a Adrien. Oh, Dios, iba a desmayarme.

-Adrien... ¿Tú eres Chat Noir?

Él rio ante mi reiterante incredulidad.

-SÍ... Hum... ¿Estás decepcionada?

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! -sacudí mi cabeza sintiendo cómo me ponía roja por momentos, y agaché la mirada sin saber qué hacer-. Quiero decir, no... Es... Es que no... -sin saber por qué acabé por apartar mi mano de su mejilla, y retrocedí un paso.

Su expresión se tensó y me miró preocupado.

-No voy a obligarte a que me muestres tu verdadera identidad, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Yo... solo quería mostrarte quien soy. Tú no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

En ese mismo instante mis pendientes comenzaron a pitar como si fuera una señal, como si tuviera que dejar que él supiera quién era yo. Marinette, su compañera de clase, la cual estaba colada por él. Pero me entró el pánico. No quería que él se decepcionara al saber que yo era _Ladybug_ , no quería que se arrepintiera de haberme besado o de haberse enamorado de mí tanto como decía. No quería ver su reacción. No estaba preparada.

-Yo... -mis pendientes pitaban cada vez más rápido, obligándome a tomar una decisión cuanto antes. Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza con expresión desamparada-. Lo siento... Yo... No puedo hacerlo.

Salí de allí como una exhalación, corriendo todo lo deprisa que mis piernas me permitían, y en cuanto llegué al exterior lancé mi yoyó hasta una farola para columpiarme hasta una fachada y de allí saltar hasta un tejado con ayuda de mi yoyó. Llegué a mi azotea y bajé a mi habitación por la trampilla, jadeando, pensando que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho. Me dejé caer en la cama, y entonces, Tikki salió disparada de mis pendientes y yo volví a ser Marinette, llevando de nuevo mi ropa de siempre.

Tikki aterrizó en la almohada de mi cama y me miró preocupada. Aún estando tan cansada como estaba seguía preocupándose por mí... Alcancé con piernas temblorosas una caja de galletas que mi padre me había dejado en el escritorio aquella mañana y volví a la cama para tendérsela a mi amiga. Ella tomó una galleta y comenzó a comérsela sin apartar sus grandes ojos de mí.

-Marinette... ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida... -dijo tras el primer bocado.

Yo ni siquiera podía asentir o negar con la cabeza. Me sentía terriblemente agotada. Había sido un día duro. Solo tenía ganas de dormir, dormir mucho. Me tumbé en la cama junto a Tikki, mirando al techo, y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Debe haberle dolido que me fuera así... Sin ni siquiera girarme para mirar su rostro. Sin despedirme...

-Él ya sabía lo difícil que es para ti todo esto.

-Pero él quería saber quién era yo. Siempre ha querido saberlo. Yo no hago más que retrasarlo... Pero Tikki, después de todo esto, ¿y si le decepciono? ¿Y si cuando sepa que soy Marinette dejo de gustarle? ¿Y si las cosas se vuelven... raras o incómodas? ¿Y si... nada vuelve a ser como antes? -me cubrí los ojos con el antebrazo derecho, sintiendo que las ganas de llorar aumentaban por momentos.

-Las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes -dijo con franqueza la pequeña criatura, mientras le daba otro mordisco a su galleta.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir un escalofrío.

-Solo puedes avanzar, y afrontar la realidad. Debes plantarle cara a tus problemas. Esta vez no como _Ladybug_ , si no como Marinette. ¿No crees que Adrien merece saber de quién está enamorado? -si no hubiera sido porque tenía los ojos cubiertos, habría jurado que se volvió hacia mí esperando una respuesta.

Me mordí el labio y aparté el antebrazo de mis ojos. Con un suspiro vacilante miré a Tikki, que ya estaba sonriéndome con cariño. Ella siempre esperaba que hiciera lo correcto, y estaba ahí para apoyarme. Era a ella a quien le contaba los problemas de _Ladybug_ , ya que no podía decírselos a Alya. Y como tantas otras veces, Tikki tenía razón.

Asentí, algo más convencida ahora.

-Sí... Tienes razón. Gracias -sonreí agradecida inmensamente por tener a la pequeña kwami junto a mí.

 _ **Chat Noir**_ **: ¿Papá?**

Traté de llamarla, pero parecía que ella no podía escucharme. Su rostro pálido, su débil voz, su mirada clavada en mí puede que preguntándose si aquello se trataba de una broma, toda ella estaba en estado de _shock._ El sonido de sus apresurados pasos y su yoyó en la lejanía fueron lo único que quedó de ella cuando se fue, para después dar lugar a un silencio sepulcral solo acallado por el ruido de Plagg comiendo queso. Llevé mi mano a mi nuca, rozando con la punta de los dedos la venda que la chica me había puesto hacía unos minutos para cubrir mi herida. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta mirando la escalera, no sé si arrepintiéndome de lo que había hecho, o simplemente deseando que las cosas no se pusieran tensas entre nosotros a partir de ahora. Pero estaba claro que iba a ser así.

-Adrien... -oí la voz del kwami, que había dejado de comer al fin-. ¡Todo irá bien! Solo tienes que mirar el lado positivo. Has conseguido besarla~

Bajé la mirada hasta mi anillo, acariciándolo con el dedo índice y negué con la cabeza.

-Ha sido increíble... Mejor de lo que jamás me habría imaginado. Pero ahora todo se ha echado a perder. Si no la hubiera retenido, si no me hubiera transformado...

Plagg voló hasta llegar justo frente a mí y me palmeó suavemente la cabeza con su pequeña pata.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero eso no puede cambiarse. El tiempo se había acabado, y sabías que iba a hacerlo. Ha sido decisión tuya mostrarle tu identidad, y ha sido decisión de _Ladybug_ no mostrarte la suya.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué le preocupa tanto que lo sepa? ¿Cree que no guardaría el secreto? ¿O...?

-O puede que crea que a ti no te gustaría saber quién es -planteó mi amigo aterrizando en la palma de mi mano, mirándome a los ojos-. Puedes llamarla luego para hablar con ella, o tal vez ella venga a verte. Pero deberías descansar, colega.

Asentí e intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto, salí de mi cuarto.

-Eh, eh, ¡tu habitación está al otro lado! -exclamó.

Ya lo sabía, no estaba tan mareado como para no saber donde me encontraba. Pero algo me vino a la cabeza en ese momento. ¿Dónde se había metido mi padre? Con todo lo que había pasado me extrañaba que no hubiera llamado o que no se hubiera pasado por allí para ver cómo estaba todo. O cómo estaba yo. Aunque ya sabía que el trabajo era lo más importante para él, yo era su hijo, debería preocuparse por mí, ¿no? Por eso salí en su busca.

Había dejado la casa al cuidado de Natalie, su ayudante, pero esta había salido a acompañar a los invitados más importantes a sus casas para asegurarse de que llegaban sanos y salvos, como por ejemplo a Jagged Stone. Ya me había enviado millones de mensajes al móvil preguntándome donde estaba y si estaba bien, con ellos respondidos me dijo que volvería en un rato, que esperara en casa.

Iba a esperar en casa, pero no en mi habitación. Era el momento para saber si mi padre tenía algo más que pudiera darme información sobre los Miraculous. Hacía un tiempo encontré ese libro enorme donde estaban escritas en un idioma extraño cosas que tenían que ver con nuestros poderes y orígenes, pero no sabía dónde lo metí, así que tocaba buscar un plan B. Debía rebuscar en la caja fuerte de mi padre, la cual estaba colocada tras el cuadro de mi madre. Plagg podía traspasar la superficie y abrirla desde dentro, cosa que hizo cuando se lo pedí sin ni siquiera intentar detenerme. Que él no tuviera cargo de conciencia, me facilitaba las cosas. Pero no había mucho más ahí dentro, tan solo una foto de mi madre, un folleto turístico del Tíbet, trastos varios y algo que no supe identificar. Pero parecía algo que emulaba un pequeño broche con plumas de pavo real, junto a la foto de mi madre. ¿Qué era eso? Plagg estaba ocupado revoloteando por la caja fuerte a sus anchas, así que no le pregunté, pero no sé por qué me pareció un Miraculous... tal vez solo fueran imaginaciones mías. Porque, ¿para qué tendría mi padre un Miraculous? Y aún más importante, si tenía un Miraculous, también debería saber ciertas cosas sobre los poderes que estos nos otorgaban, y con ello, tal vez supiera que yo era _Chat Noir_. Pero no era el caso, así que descarté en seguida esa posibilidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, pensé en la habitación en la planta de arriba, que mi padre nunca me había enseñado. Siempre decía que ahí tenía todos sus diseños, además de trastos y papeleo, así que nunca me había resultado muy tentador la idea de entrar ahí. Pero tal vez por eso debía haber algo interesante por allí escondido. Era la habitación que daba al ventanal del final del pasillo. Desde la calle podía verse, pero siempre estaba cerrado. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a la puerta fruncí el ceño y me rasqué la cabeza, indeciso. Si mi padre se enteraba de que había entrado allí sin permiso me mataría.

Plagg se dio cuenta de mi vacilación y revoloteó a mi alrededor despreocupadamente.

-La última vez no se dio cuenta de que tú le quitaste el libro, o de que abriste su caja fuerte, aunque técnicamente eso último lo hice yo -rio.

Había que reconocer que en eso tenía razón. Asentí y Plagg, con una gran sonrisa, traspasó la puerta y la abrió desde dentro. Cuando iba a poner mi mano en el pomo de la puerta oí la voz de Plagg.

-Adrien... Tienes que ver esto... -murmuró quedamente, algo que me extrañó pues estaba muy emocionado hacia un segundo. ¿Qué había ahí dentro que le hizo cambiar tan de repente?

Abrí la puerta y me quedé congelado en el sitio.

¿Qué demonios era aquello?

Precisamente eso. Demonios. Akumas, pero en forma de mariposa blanca, como cuando _Ladybug_ los capturaba en su forma oscura para luego volverlos eso. Centenares de ellos volaban por la habitación vacía y prácticamente a oscuras, de no ser por la luz que venía del pasillo.

-Plagg... ¿Qué significa esto?

 _ **Chat Noir**_ **: Sospechas.**

Nada encajaba. Me estaba volviendo loco intentando descubrir o adivinar de algún modo el por qué de aquello. Pero no podía parar de pensar en todas esas mariposas blancas volando por la habitación, como si se estuvieran mofando de mí, como si ellas supieran algo que yo no sabía. Lo que me mosqueaba era no saber por qué estaban allí, en mi casa, en una habitación a la que mi padre no me dejaba entrar nunca bajo ningún concepto.

¿Acaso no quería que entrara por eso? ¿Quería esconderlas? ¿Entonces sabía qué eran? ¿Sabía para qué servían? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ahí encerradas? ¿Sabía algo más de los Miraculous? ¿Por qué tenía aquel libro en la caja fuerte? ¿Sabría que yo soy _Chat Noir_? Todas esas preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza una tras otra y, poco a poco hacían que aparecieran más amenazando con crear dudas y sospechas sobre mi padre.

Había estado todo el maldito día dándole vueltas y no había sacado nada en claro. Absolutamente nada. Y Plagg tampoco parecía tener ni idea. ¿Debería hablarlo con _Ladybug_? Aunque tal y como estaban las cosas... No tenía el valor de hablar con ella. El otro día había sido horrible, si omitimos el beso, claro. _Ladybug_ parecía haberse asustado al enterarse de que yo era _Chat Noir_. O más bien, decepcionado. No sabía cómo tomarme su reacción al verme. Y lo peor, es que aún no había vuelto a hablar con ella o a verla.

Solté un suspiro y distraído empecé a garabatear en mi libreta de química. De repente, noté el codo de Nino clavarse en mi costado haciéndome pegar un brinco a lo que mi profesora de química enarcó una ceja, dejándolo pasar mientras continuaba con su explicación. Miré a Nino y me encogí de hombros, como preguntándole el porqué de su golpe. Él puso los ojos en blanco y señaló mi libreta llena de garabatos y signos de interrogación, además de una pequeña mariquita dibujada en la esquina de la hoja. Yo tragué saliva y escribí mi respuesta en el borde de la hoja, para que la profesora no nos pillara hablando: No me dirás que tú estás prestando atención, ¿no?

A lo que Nino sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza para luego escribir: Qué va, tío. Pero a ti te pasa algo. ¿Estás de bajón?

Negué y desvié la mirada, sin saber qué contestarle. ¿Que si estaba de bajón? Si él supiera... Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo como para asimilarlas de sopetón. De hecho, daba gracias a que las heridas de mis manos fueran superficiales y las tiritas hubieran hecho su función durante la noche, ayudando a que los cortes se cerraran, además de que la herida de mi nuca la cubría el pelo y había podido quitarme la venda que me había puesto _Ladybug_ en mi casa. Así al menos, me libraba de tener que dar explicaciones. Pero aún estaba en _stand by_. Ojalá pudiera desahogarme con Nino y que me diera su opinión al respecto, pero no era posible por lo que tenía que aguantarme y esperar a estar a solas con Plagg o hablar con _Ladybug_ como fuera.

Pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos en ese momento. Alya y Marinette no paraban de cuchichear y hablar por lo bajini. Sin darme cuenta traté de escuchar lo que decían. Solo era curiosidad, ¿vale? Además, las clases de química me aburrían soberanamente, y eso no ayudaba a que me centrara.

-...te pasa? Estás embobada todo el día. ¡Ni siquiera has intentado hablar con él! -exclamó Alya en un susurro.

Sin ver la expresión de Marinette, yo ya imaginaba que estaría con los brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre y con el rostro medio escondido en ellos, porque su voz sonaba algo amortiguada.

-Es que... Es complicado...

-¿¡Cómo que complicado!? Tienes que avanzar, ¡no puedes dejar que la tonta de Chloe te gane terreno! ¿Ha pasado algo? -hizo una pequeña pausa-. Ha pasado algo.

Marinette dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, a modo de queja.

-Un chico me besó el otro día...

Oh, la cosa se ponía interesante. Espera. ¿Quién? ¿Y por qué me interesaba tanto saberlo? Carraspeé y fingí interesarme por el discursito de la profesora, mientras todavía seguía poniendo la oreja a la conversación a mi espalda.

-¿QUÉ? -soltó Alya haciendo que todos en clase se giraran hacia ella, incluida la profesora, la cual la miró con cara de pocos amigos y la amenazó con llevarla al despacho del director si volvía a interrumpir la clase-. Lo siento... -murmuró. Dos segundos después ya volvía al ataque-. ¿Quién? ¿Es de clase?

Marinette pareció dudar un momento pues su respuesta no llegó en seguida.

-Sí...

¿Quién podía haber sido? ¿Nathaniel? Todos sabíamos que le gustaba pero no creía que llegara a ese extremo, y mucho menos sabiendo lo tímido que es con ella. Fruncí el ceño levemente pensativo, para entonces toparme con la mirada divertida de Nino quien luchaba por contener la risa.

-¿Qué? -le pregunté haciéndome el digno.

-Pareces mosqueado... -rio por lo bajini-. ¿Tanto te importa que alguien haya besado a Miss Dupain-Cheng?

Parecía que él también había escuchado aquello.

-Qué va... -murmuré bajando la mirada a mi libreta-. ¿Por qué debería importarme?

Nino se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros sin apartar su mirada de mí.

Cuando la clase terminó salí del instituto y me dirigí al parque aún con la cabeza embotada. Tal vez llamara a _Ladybug_ para así arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, y contarle lo que vi en mi casa. Me senté en un banco, dejando caer la mochila en él, sin pensar que Plagg aún estaba ahí dentro hinchándose a _Camembert_ , por lo que salió de un salto quejándose de mi poca delicadeza y blah blah blah.

-Plagg, ¿crees que debería llamar a Ladybug y contárselo todo? -dije haciendo caso omiso de sus gruñidos.

Él acabó por acomodarse sobre mi mochila, quedándose callado durante unos segundos tal vez sopesando las posibilidades que tenía. O tal vez sólo estuviera pensando en queso.

-Deberías decírselo -dijo mirándome a los ojos, de repente, serio. Y tras hacer una pequeña pausa volvió a hablar-, si no sospechas que tu padre pueda ser _Hawkmoth_ , claro.

 _ **Ladybug: Demasiadas coincidencias.**_

Alya no había dejado de hacerme preguntas. El día anterior curiosa por saber dónde había estado y por qué me había perdido la fiesta en honor de _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_ , y hoy por lo que le había contado en clase. Tal vez no debería habérselo dicho, pero no había podido evitarlo. La verdad es que me había quedado más tranquila al ver que Adrien se encontraba bien, y que sus heridas no le habían causado ningún problema, aún así no podía dejar de sentirme inquieta cuando estaba cerca de él. En clase ni siquiera podía mirarle o hablarle como si todo fuera normal, como si no supiera que él era _Chat Noir_. ¡Aún no me entraba en la cabeza! Eran completamente diferentes. Aunque, bueno, yo tampoco soy la más indicada para hablar. Pero aun así ya me había decidido, debía hablar con él. Debía decirle quién era en realidad.

Así que le seguí cuando las clases terminaron, acabando en el parque que estaba cerca del instituto. Cuando vi que se sentaba en un banco, divisé al pequeño kwami junto a él. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Tragué saliva y traté de acallar a mi conciencia, la cual me gritaba que espiar estaba mal, pero mi curiosidad gritaba más fuerte que ella. Se siente.

Justo cuando me coloqué tras el banco en que estaba Adrien, apoyándome en la verja que rodea el parque logré escuchar de qué hablaban.

-Deberías decírselo -dijo el compañero del rubio-, si no sospechas que tu padre pueda ser _Hawkmoth_ , claro.

Espera, qué.

-Plagg, no quiero sospechar de él, pero ah... ¿Por qué tiene a esos akumas ahí encerrados? No puede ser una coincidencia.

-En eso te doy la razón~ -canturreó-. Si lo piensas bien, ya son demasiadas "coincidencias" -dijo esta palabra con retintín-. El libro con toda la información de los _Miraculous_ , los akumas encerrados en esa habitación de tu casa... Y el hecho de que nunca sabemos dónde está cuando _Hawkmoth_ ataca tampoco ayuda a que creamos que sea inocente.

-Lo sé... Pero es mi padre. Él... ¿Él no podría hacer algo así, no? -dijo refiriéndose, supongo, a akumatizar a los habitantes de París.

-Tal vez lo haga por algo... Sabes que _Hawkmoth_ siempre os intenta quitar vuestros _Miraculous_ , ¿nunca has pensado por qué?

-Bueno, siempre he supuesto que era porque nosotros impedíamos que él hiciera de las suyas. ¿Acaso no lo hace simplemente para quitarnos de en medio y dominar el mundo? Eso es lo que siempre quieren los villanos de los cómics... -murmuró Adrien.

-Piensa con las reglas de los _Miraculous._ Piensa en el poder que _Ladybug_ y tú tenéis.

Adrien calló un momento, tal vez reflexionando en las palabras de su compañero.

-Quiere algo más. Algo que solo nuestros _Miraculous_ puede darle. ¿Pero el qué?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar -sentenció Plagg, zampándose su último trozo de queso, aunque a mí parecer algo inquieto-. Oh, por cierto, ¿no tenías esgrima hoy?

- _Merde_ … ¡Tengo que darme prisa! -exclamó metiendo a Plagg en su mochila y cogiendo esta, para irse corriendo apurado.

¿El padre de Adrien… era _Hawkmoth_? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador de moda… ¿ _Hawkmoth_? Aquello parecía una broma de mal gusto. Pero si lo que Adrien había dicho era cierto, debía investigar cuanto antes. Sin embargo, algo que no me terminaba de encajar era la expresión y la reticencia del kwami en darle una respuesta directa. ¿Sabía algo que no quería decirle directamente? ¿Tal vez sabía de quién se trataba? ¿Era posible que fuera realmente Gabriel Agreste, y no quisiera decírselo al rubio para no preocuparlo? ¿Trataba de proteger a Gabriel o a Adrien?

El rostro preocupado del kwami cuando habían estado hablando del objetivo del propio Hawkmoth me había hecho sentir un escalofrío. Era algo sombrío, como si ya se temiera lo peor, o por el contrario ya supiera de qué iba la cosa. Eso era lo que más nerviosa me ponía.

Un momento.

Entonces, si él podía saber algo, tal vez…

Me giré, y apoyándome en la gran verja de metal que rodeaba el parque, abrí mi bolso para dirigirle una mirada insegura a Tikki. Esta se limitó a suspirar.

-Tikki… ¿Tú sabes algo? -le pregunté dando por sentado que había escuchado la conversación. Prefería escuchar un "no" antes que un "sí", pues eso significaría que al menos Tikki no me escondía nada. Pero si resultaba ser de otra manera… No podría llegar a entender por qué me lo habría ocultado. Puede que Adrien estuviera pensando también en esa posibilidad con lo que se refería a Plagg.

Tikki agachó la mirada un momento para luego negar lentamente con la cabeza, y con algo de pesar.

-Ojalá lo supiera, Marinette -contestó con dulcemente y con cuidado-. Nosotros no tenemos más información que la que nos quieren dar.

-Pero vosotros conocéis al… ¡al gran jefe de los _Miraculous_! ¡Seguro que hasta sabíais que Adrien y yo éramos los portadores de vuestros _Miraculous_! -le reproché algo desconfiada. Ya había pensado hacía tiempo que Tikki podía estar ocultándome ciertas cosas, pero había supuesto que no me las había contado por mi propio bien, o simplemente porque ni siquiera merecía la pena. Pero ya había llegado a mi límite. ¿Cuántas cosas me ocultaba?

-Pero eso es diferente -objetó, sin saber bien cómo explicármelo para que yo no lo malentendiera-. Plagg y yo pertenecíamos al gran jefe de los _Miraculous_ , como tú lo llamas. Pero el kwami que estaba dentro del _Miraculous_ de _Hawkmoth_ desapareció, al igual que el del pavo real, ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos dónde estaba hasta que percibimos su poder la primera vez que _Hawkmoth_ actuó.

Repasé mentalmente cada una de las palabras de la criatura para asegurarme de que no se me escapaba nada, cuando comprendí algo.

-¿Entonces es cierto que sabías que Adrien era _Chat Noir_?

Tikki respiró hondo y asintió, mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules, parece que sintiéndose algo culpable por no habérmelo dicho.

-Ambos sabíamos quienes erais. El Maestro… -comenzó, dándome la impresión de que había dejado la frase a medias para seguirla desde otro punto-. …nos dijo que estabais destinados. _Chat Noir_ y _Ladybug_ de todas las generaciones han compartido un destino y una misión juntos, haciendo que tuvieran una unión especial. Por otra parte, cuando estamos junto al portador del contrario, podemos sentir la presencia del otro kwami. Al final, terminamos por saber vuestras identidades aunque el Maestro no nos lo diga.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes…? -pregunté frunciendo levemente el ceño, dolida. ¡Si hubiera sabido que Adrien era _Chat_ desde el principio…! Vale. Me habría desmayado, pero ah… al menos sabría que iba a pasar mucho tiempo a solas con él. Aunque, no podía culpar a Tikki. Yo misma era la que pidió mantener su identidad oculta. Incluso _Chat_ había respetado mi decisión, ¿cómo no iba a hacer Tikki lo mismo?

-Tú no querías revelar quién eras… Además, ¡eres una excelente heroína! Tal vez si te lo hubiera dicho habrías cambiado de opinión sobre si seguir siendo _Ladybug_ … No quería arriesgarme a perderte -dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Oh, Tikki… -la tomé entre mis manos con suavidad y la abracé, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. No vas a perderme. Somos amigas, ¿no? -a lo que la pequeña asintió con energía riendo-. ¡Te va a costar mucho más deshacerte de mí!

Dejando de nuevo a la kwami en mi bolso, con este medio abierto, me encaminé hacia el centro de la ciudad con paso ligero. Todavía no podía quitarme de la cabeza la conversación que Adrien había tenido con Plagg. Debía resolver aquello lo antes posible.

-Oye, Tikki, creo que deberíamos hacerle una visita al Señor Agreste, ¿no crees? -murmuré, esperando que ella me oyera, porque prefería que la gente no me mirara raro al verme hablar sola en voz alta. Aún tenía un mínimo de dignidad siendo Marinette.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Puede ser peligroso… -dijo ella, mostrándose preocupada.

-No importa. Debo aclarar esto. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que el padre de Adrien sea _Hawkmoth_ … al menos debería molestarme en investigar y ver si eso es cierto o no -expliqué mientras cruzaba un paso de peatones, mirando de reojo a mi alrededor. Siempre que hablaba de alguien, temía que estuviera justo detrás de mí escuchándome. Sabía que era ridículo que Gabriel Agreste estuviera allí pero era solo por precaución-. Aunque no sé si debería avisar a Adrien de que voy a ir a su casa. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que es mejor no decírselo. Puede que nos equivoquemos, así que mejor ahorrarle el tener que pasar por eso para nada. Cuando lo sepamos, podremos decírselo y decidir qué hacer -respondió con una calma que casi hizo que sintiera envidia de ella. Pero tenía razón. Era mejor asegurarse para no dar información errónea, y preocupar a Adrien en vano.

Caminando entre el gentío, asentí levemente y respiré hondo, para cambiar mi rumbo hacia la casa de Adrien. No estaba lejos de allí, así que no tardaríamos mucho en llegar. Sin embargo, debía hacer un pequeño receso para transformarme en _Ladybug_ y poder infiltrarme sin problemas en su casa. Al menos me quedaba más tranquila sabiendo que el chico tenía clase de esgrima justo en ese momento, por lo que podría tomarme mi tiempo, siempre que fuera con cuidado, para buscar.

Esa casa me traía demasiados recuerdos… Era como si la fiesta hubiera ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo que todo estaba borroso, aunque aún podía sentir los labios de Adrien (¿o debería decir _Chat_?) sobre los míos, y sus brazos a mi alrededor. Se me escapó un suspiro cuando la imagen apareció en mi mente, haciéndome recordar aquellas sensaciones que hacían que mi corazón se desbocara. A lo tonto, no había encontrado momento para confesarle quién era yo en realidad. Ya comenzaba a preguntarme si podría hacerlo pronto, a pesar de lo que me acababa de enterar. ¿Y si resultaba que Gabriel Agreste era _Hawkmoth_? ¿Qué ocurriría después? Sólo plantearme esas preguntas me ponían los pelos de punta.

Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que si al final era cierto… permanecería junto a _Chat_ , junto a Adrien, sin dudarlo. Sabía que él haría lo correcto, que podía confiar en él. Por eso, debía demostrarle que podía contar conmigo.

Aunque ojalá me equivocara. Ojalá…


	2. Chapter 2

Miraculous Ladybug - Lady Luck

Parte 2.

 ** _Ladybug:_** **Silencio.**

El sistema de seguridad de aquella casa no era fácil de burlar, pero de una forma u otra logré saltar el gran muro de piedra y colarme dentro. Lancé mi yoyó para agarrarme a la barandilla de una de las ventanas de la fachada principal, balanceándome para aterrizar sobre la cornisa que daba a una de las ventanas del segundo piso. La abrí sin mucha dificultad, (mucha seguridad pero luego las ventanas las tenían medio abiertas…) y me deslicé al interior, para luego darme cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Adrien. ¿Por qué siempre acababa ahí?

Con un suspiro me dispuse a salir de la habitación para llegar al largo pasillo que me conduciría al resto de cuartos, cuando mis ojos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observar con atención aquella sala. Sin saber por qué, deseaba que de repente Adrien entrara por esa puerta. Solo quería verle. Acabé por mirar la pantalla de su ordenador, la cual tenía de fondo de pantalla aquella foto de su madre. Era muy hermosa, y parecía que Adrien la había querido con todo su corazón. Debía haber sido una buena madre. El chico había sacado, sin duda, su belleza de ella. Sus brillantes ojos verdes, su pelo rubio, su encantadora sonrisa... No quería ni imaginar lo mal que debía haberlo pasado Adrien cuando se enteró de que había muerto. Solo pensarlo me partía el corazón. Había oído que su padre lo había llevado muy mal, tanto que se volvió más frío, más receloso de que su hijo saliera de casa, más… sobre protector. No podía culparle. Tras haber perdido a su esposa, no querría arriesgarse a perder a su único hijo también. Era lo único que le quedaba, al fin y al cabo. Sufrir una pérdida así, debió de provocarle un gran sentimiento de vacío y tristeza, por ello no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir algo de lástima hacia Gabriel. Apostaría lo que fuera a que si hubiera una forma de que su esposa volviera a la vida, haría lo que fuese para conseguirlo.

Me dirigí a la puerta y asegurándome de que no había nadie cerca, salí y comencé a buscar esa habitación cerrada a cal y canto, de la cual había hablado Adrien. Si hubiera podido moverme con total libertad lo habría tenido mucho más fácil, pero al menos sabía que Nathalie estaba con un ojo puesto en el rubio mientras este hacía esgrima, por lo que no iba a cruzármela en la casa. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Gabriel? Ah… De eso se trataba. Nunca sabíamos dónde se encontraba. Ni siquiera su propio hijo lo sabía. Parecía que usaba demasiado esa excusa de "estoy ocupado" o "tengo trabajo que hacer, así que no me molestes", tanto que Adrien había dejado de interesarse por el paradero de su padre. Pero a aquellas alturas, debía saber con certeza dónde demonios estaba, porque no sería precisamente agradable que me lo tropezase y tener que inventarme cualquier cosa para salir del aprieto.

Sin embargo, todo estaba en silencio, lo cual agradecía y odiaba al mismo tiempo, porque por una parte era bueno que, al menos por lo que parecía, no hubiera nadie en casa, pero por otra, ese condenado silencio me hacía estar tensa pues debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Pero, claro, eso a su vez provocaba que mi nivel de torpeza se multiplicara por mil debido a los nervios. Tragué saliva y caminé mirando a todas partes, temiendo que alguien apareciera de repente, y llegando al final del pasillo tras haber probado ya en varias puertas, fruncí el ceño.

Todas las puertas de la casa eran del mismo tipo, menos aquella. Era la habitación que daba a una de las torres laterales. Aquella puerta parecía más gruesa que las otras, como si fuera capaz de soportar una bomba y permanecer intacta ante la explosión. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de mí, y tratando de deshacer el nudo de mi garganta llevé la mano al pomo de la puerta.

Estaba cerrada con llave.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda pensando que podría ser esa la habitación que había mencionado el chico en el parque. Si eso coincidía… el resto de la historia debía ser cierto. ¿Era esa la sala donde estaban los akumas encerrados? ¿Gabriel Agreste era _Hawkmoth_?

Esas dudas quedarían respondidas con tan solo abrir aquella puerta, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de la posible respuesta.

-¿ _Ladybug_ …? -dijo una voz a mi espalda, haciendo que yo pegara un brinco. Había estado tan concentrada en esa dichosa puerta que ni siquiera lo había notado-. ¿Qué haces en mi casa? -Palidecí en cuestión de segundos, sintiendo cómo mi esperanza de vida expiraba con extrema facilidad, y lentamente me giré para ver de quién se trataba.

 ** _Chat Noir:_** **Valor**

Lo hice a sabiendas, lo juro. Eso de escaquearme de clase de esgrima no iba a traerme nada más que problemas, lo sabía, pero necesitaba encontrar respuestas y ordenar de una vez mi cabeza. La conversación con Plagg solo me había servido para pensar más en ello y que mi cerebro explotara definitivamente. Seguía creyendo que ese maldito kwami sabía algo más, pero aunque le pidiera que me lo contara, probablemente, me cambiaría de tema o tendría que sobornarle con toneladas de queso, lo que veía completamente innecesario pudiendo encontrar pruebas que probaran que mi padre no era _Hawkmoth_. O al menos, esperaba encontrarlas. Tenía que encontrarlas.

Por eso, volví a casa corriendo tan rápido que pensaba que se me caerían las piernas por el camino, pero tenía que dar esquinazo a Nathalie quien ya estaba en el coche buscándome, desquiciada. Recuperando el aliento que había perdido con la carrera, abrí la verja de la entrada y cuando llegué a la puerta principal, me mordí el labio. ¿Y si mi padre estaba en casa? ¿Y si me preguntaba por qué no estaba en esgrima? ¿Y si… a pesar de todo eso resultaba ser _Hawkmoth_? _Agh_. Cualquier cosa relacionada con mi padre me hacía recordar aquello. Iba a volverme a loco.

Abrí la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y ya dentro, comencé a subir a toda prisa las escaleras que me permitirían llegar a la segunda planta.

-¡Tío, déjame salir! ¡Que no me entero de nada! -exclamó Plagg desde el interior de mi mochila, mosqueado por los tumbos que le había hecho dar ahí dentro.

-Espera… Creo que hay alguien. Puede ser mi padre -murmuré, deteniéndome a mitad de las escaleras, tensando los músculos inconscientemente. Mi cabeza ya estaba empezando a idear alguna excusa decente cuando me di cuenta de que ese "alguien" no se había movido del sitio. Si hubiera sido mi padre habría salido a recibirme a la escalera, cabreado, porque obviamente Nathalie ya le habría contado lo de mi escapadita. Si no era mi padre… ¿quién estaba en casa? Entrecerré los ojos, y con cuidado terminé de subir las escaleras para esconderme tras una mesa colocada en un lado del pasillo y ver un reflejo rojo más allá.

Abrí la mochila, y tapándole la boca a Plagg le indiqué que guardara silencio. El kwami trató de quejarse pero yo ya estaba comenzando a distinguir las formas del intruso. O mejor dicho, de la intrusa.

Me puse en pie y caminé en silencio hacia ella, sin creer que realmente estuviera allí.

-¿ _Ladybug_? -la miré confuso a más no poder. ¿Por qué estaba en mi casa? ¿Había ocurrido algo? Y si era así, ¿por qué no me había avisado? De todos modos, había un ambiente extraño… Algo grave ocurría, sin duda-. ¿Qué haces en mi casa? -le pregunté con un hilo de voz, temiendo lo peor. ¿Y si había descubierto que mi padre era _Hawkmoth_? No… No era eso… ¿verdad? De repente sentí mi corazón en un puño, deseando que fuera cualquier cosa menos eso. No sabía si podría soportarlo. Aún habiendo pensado en eso prácticamente todo el tiempo desde el otro día, no había querido pensar más allá por miedo a las posibles consecuencias. Pero siendo realista, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿ _Ladybug_ se moría por ver cómo tenía amueblada la casa? ¿Acaso venía buscando mi habitación para ver mi cajón de ropa interior? Lo dudaba mucho.

Había sido un idiota. En vez de pensar en soluciones para lo que se avecinaba, o hablarlo con Ladybug directamente para que me ayudara con ello, me había estado mintiendo a mí mismo intentando encontrar una buena excusa que sentenciara que aquello no era cierto. Quería proteger a mi padre, porque si tenía que enfrentarme a él no iba a estar preparado. Ya perdí a mi madre, no quería perderlo también a él. Pero era una realidad que debía afrontar tarde o temprano, por lo que lo mejor sería dejar de lado cualquier sentimentalismo y acabar con eso de una vez. Al fin y al cabo, si él era _Hawkmoth_ , no iba a perdonarle por todo lo que había hecho. ¿Significaba eso que ya había perdido a mi padre?

 _Ladybug_ se giró hacia mí, con una expresión algo descompuesta. Cuando vio que era yo, casi se cayó al suelo del alivio, dejando escapar un suspiro y pasándose una mano por su flequillo peinándolo de forma nerviosa.

-Dios… Qué susto… -murmuró. Recuperándose del sobresalto me miró y pareció pensar qué decirme a continuación, pues su mirada fue desde la puerta junto a la que estaba hasta mí. Esa puerta otra vez. Así que sí se trataba de eso-. Adrien, no voy a mentirte. He venido para comprobar si tu padre es en realidad _Hawkmoth_ o no.

-Claro que no puedes mentirme. Estás en mi casa, y te acabo de pillar con las manos en la masa -repuse avanzando hacia ella, colocándome junto a la puerta, apoyando una mano en ella-. ¿Pero por qué sospechas de él? -enarqué una ceja.

Pareció dudar un momento.

-Di con esta habitación cuando tú estabas aturdido el día de la fiesta… después de lo de Telekinekta -respondió agachando la mirada, tomando un respiro.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba diciendo la verdad, pero supuse que tendría que creerla. No tenía motivo para mentirme sobre eso, ¿no? Ya tenía suficiente con desconfiar de mi padre, como para ahora hacerlo de ella. Respiré hondo y asentí, quedándome en silencio durante unos segundos observando el pomo de la puerta.

-¿No has entrado todavía? -pregunté, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza. Entonces dejé libre a Plagg, el cual había estado en silencio observando todo con sus grandes ojos verdes desde el bolsillo de mi camisa, realmente interesado. Carraspeé y con un movimiento de cabeza le señalé la puerta, indicándole que la abriera. Él suspiró y de nuevo la traspasó como si nada, al igual que hizo la última vez, y tras un par de segundos se oyó un _click_. Ya teníamos vía libre. Empujé la puerta ligeramente con la mano y dejé que la chica viera la escena con sus propios ojos. Plagg volvió conmigo, apoyándose en mi hombro con una expresión ensombrecida. Lo entendía bien, a mí también me ponía los pelos de punta ver tanto akuma junto, aunque se tratara de la forma purificada. Solo saber en qué podían transformarse y hacer con las personas me daba ganas de vomitar.

 _Ladybug_ dio un par de pasos entrando a la habitación. Contempló la nube de mariposas blancas con los ojos como platos, como si no quisiera perder ningún detalle y al mismo tiempo, estuviera aterrorizada. El ventanal estaba cerrado como de costumbre, así que la única luz que había era la que las mariposas proporcionaban con su blanco inmaculado, revoloteando entre ellas como si aquello solo fuera un juego para ellas. Tragué saliva y dejé caer el hombro en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos fijos en la chica, preguntándome en qué estaría pensando. Pero entonces, para mi sorpresa oí su voz.

-Tantos akumas… -dijo con un hilo de voz, abrazándose a sí misma. Se giró para mirarme con un semblante preocupado-. Adrien… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con esto? Quiero decir... Si tu padre los tiene aquí debe ser por alguna razón -dijo rápidamente, para luego bajar la mirada y frotarse el brazo-. Una persona normal no tiene cientos de akumas encerrados en su casa… -murmuró dejando caer lo que yo ya había aceptado a regañadientes.

-Plagg… Transfórmame.

En cuestión de segundos ya me había convertido en _Chat Noir_ con una mirada mucho más fría, y una expresión resignada. Las cosas no iban a cambiar por mucho que yo quisiera, y menos si me quedaba de brazos cruzados. Era hora de que el espectáculo comenzara.

-Deberíamos liberarlas, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo, solo son akumas purificados, no harán ningún daño. Debemos hacerlo antes de que él llegue o si no…

Entonces me giré a la velocidad del rayo, desenfundando mi bastón sintiendo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración se alteraba. Ya era tarde.

Allí estaba él, irguiéndose con altanería y elegancia, con sus ojos azules mirándonos amenazantes, y una ceja enarcada, como si estuviera pidiendo explicaciones.

Nunca había odiado tanto a mi padre como en ese momento.

Tuve que apretar los dientes para no lanzarme sobre él y acribillarle a preguntas, obligándole a contarme la verdad. Sin embargo, me mantuve en una posición defensiva por si las moscas, con el ceño fruncido sin apartar los ojos de él. Debíamos impedir que entrara a la sala, o al menos, que no usara su Miraculous. Porque estaba claro que con todo eso ahí metido, debía tener uno que le transformara en _Hawkmoth_.

Pero entonces, entraba en un dilema moral: ser un buen hijo y confiar en que él no tenía ni idea de que todo eso estaba ahí metido, a pesar de haber visto aquel panorama, o por el contrario, simplemente dar por sentado que él era el villano que había estado intentando acabar con nosotros y París. Era extraño cómo en aquella situación, aún quería creer que todo era un error, pero mi cabeza me gritaba que no podía dejarme llevar. No podía arriesgarme a poner a _Ladybug_ en peligro, y mucho menos, cuando el culpable de todos los males de nuestra ciudad era mi padre. Yo debía encargarme de eso.

Si tenía que enfrentarme a mi padre, y con ello, perderlo a él también por un buen mayor… lo haría. Por mucho que me doliese.

 **-La ciudad de la luz perdida-**

En un lugar muy, muy lejano… Donde las miradas de los extraños no alcanzaban a ver aquella bonita ciudad… Un niño solía soñar con la libertad. Con la libertad de poder viajar, ver el mundo, escapar de la cárcel en la que vivía y se ahogaba irremediablemente. Así, una noche, cuando estaba mirando las estrellas que parecían faros en medio del mar de la oscuridad, velando por aquellos que osaban mirarlas, la vio.

¿Qué era eso?

Nunca había contemplado algo semejante. Era preciosa… Tan solo observarla fijamente le cegaba, haciéndole anhelar más deseosamente poder mirarla sin apartar la mirada. Ilusionado, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Corrió, y corrió, y corrió… Pero no pudo alcanzarla. Aquella luz seguía alejándose de él, frustrándolo, haciéndole sentir impotente, inútil, pequeño. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería tocarla, quería verla de cerca. Quería saber a dónde iba. Pero temía quedarse ciego si seguía persiguiéndola de aquella forma, ignorando las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas violentamente advirtiéndole del peligro.

Él no podía acercarse a ella. No le estaba permitido hacerlo.

Pero no lo sabía.

Por favor, no me sigas… No puedes ir adonde voy… Tan solo te harás daño, le dijo la luz mientras seguía su camino.

Las estrellas trataron de ocultarla, de hacerse pasar por ella, pero no lo lograron. Eran muy diferentes, por lo que el niño se dio cuenta del engaño y las ignoró.

El aliento del niño, que ya había crecido en un guapo muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, producía vaho en el aire, cuando respiraba alteradamente debido a la gran carrera. Sin saberlo, habían pasado años desde que había estado persiguiendo aquella luz, que tanto había llamado su atención.

Y en algún momento había dejado de verla.

Se había quedado ciego.

Al darse cuenta de ello, de repente, cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando a más no poder, emitiendo fuertes sollozos, sintiéndose desgraciado. Pues además de no haber podido alcanzar lo que había robado su corazón, ahora no podía verla. Ahora todo era oscuridad.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Ni siquiera quería seguir viviendo sin ella. Había quedado prendado totalmente por su belleza, por su amable y dulce voz. Había sido feliz tan solo con poder verla desde atrás, tratando alcanzarla. Pero ahora que la había perdido, se sentía tan solo.

Te advertí de que no me siguieras, Gabriel… Yo, ya no estoy a tu alcance… Por favor, no trates de encontrarme…, le pidió la luz, acariciando su rostro, haciéndole sentir todavía más vacío cuando se apartó de él. Con su roce, su vista volvió para comprobar que ella ya se había ido.

Trató de llamarla, de detenerla, de hacer que se quedara junto a él un poco más, pero todo fue inútil. La luz se marchó, dejándolo llorando, encogido sobre sí mismo, lamentándose por su desdicha.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que haría lo que fuera por traerla de vuelta junto a él, por poder verla de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando la oscuridad se apoderó de él…

… cuando trataba de alcanzar aquella bella luz.

 ** _Ladybug:_** **Bicolor.**

Allí estaba. Esa mirada tan fría como el hielo, que hacía que un sudor frío me recorriera la espalda provocándome un escalofrío. Tragué saliva e intenté permanecer de una pieza, no sin antes echar una rápida mirada a Adrien, bueno, a _Chat Noir_ , sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar este ante la presencia de su padre. No podía saber qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza del rubio en ese momento, pero sí sabía que se encontraba en una situación difícil.

Clavé mi mirada en los ojos de Gabriel Agreste, frunciendo el ceño levemente, poniéndome en guardia, al igual que _Chat_.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis en mi casa? -preguntó tajantemente, estrechando los ojos con perspicacia al ver donde estábamos husmeando. Entonces sus ojos adquirieron un leve brillo que, a mi parecer, demostraba que no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviéramos allí. O al menos, cerca de aquella habitación precisamente.

No le culpaba. Yo también me pondría de los nervios si alguien se colara en mi casa, para ver todos mis akumas. Era lógico.

 _Chat Noir_ se irguió, dispuesto a hacerle frente, con una expresión desafiante, alzando la barbilla. ¿Qué trataba de hacer? No estaría pensando en enfrentarse a él abiertamente... ¿Verdad? A pesar de temer que algo realmente malo pasara, como ya me decía mi instinto, aguardé a que él me diera una señal. Algo que me indicara lo que decía hacer, sabiendo así su decisión con respecto a su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí dentro, Señor Agreste? -se llevó una mano a la cadera, en actitud arrogante, pero de alguna forma, fría. Se le veía bastante dolido… Nunca le había visto actuar de esa manera con su padre- ¿Acaso es usted aficionado a cazar… mariposas? -preguntó con retintín, diciendo con algo más de lentitud la última palabra.

La ceja del peliblanco se alzó peligrosamente ante la osadía de mi compañero, y por la tensión de su mandíbula, pude denotar que estaba apretando los dientes, colmado de indignación. Le miró desde arriba, todo lo alto que era, con una mueca de desagrado y con porte amenazador avanzó hacia nosotros.

Entonces mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, advirtiéndome de donde me metía. Siempre había creído que el miedo era algo malo, algo que simplemente te entorpecía para conseguir lo que realmente querías. Pero realmente, por muy estúpido e irónico que parezca, es lo que te hace estar alerta del peligro, y lo que delimita tu valor y determinación. Cuando dejas de tener miedo, te superas a ti mismo. Pero también corres el riesgo de perderte.

Tal vez _Chat_ ya se había abandonado, ya no tenía ni un ápice de aprensión en sus ojos. Pero yo no tenía intención de dejar que lo hiciera, si él perdía los estribos, si actuaba sin pensar, corría peligro. Por ello, yo me aseguraría de que todo se mantuviera bajo control. Sobre todo cuando tantos akumas se cernían sobre nosotros, sin saber realmente hasta donde podía llegar el poder de _Hawkmoth_.

Enseguida nos apresuramos a cerrarle el paso a la sala, bloqueándole la entrada, yo ya preparada con mi yoyó en la mano, y el chico con su bastón. Pero me preguntaba si eso sería suficiente para tratar con él.

Probablemente no.

Para nuestra sorpresa, una sonrisilla relajada apareció en el rostro del Señor Agreste, mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la corbata, ajustándola, como si no ocurriera nada. Pero cuando estreché mis ojos, para fijarme más, se había colocado una especie de broche en ella. Tenía cuatro alas, como de insecto, alrededor de una perla de color morado. En cierto sentido parecía…

-Oh, sí, cazar mariposas puede que sea bastante… entretenido. Aunque yo no comparto ese hobby, joven -su sonrisa se ensanchó de una forma que me inquietó, para luego añadir- Yo… prefiero cazar otras cosas… -murmuró dejando la frase incompleta, caminando hacia la puerta.

El rubio y yo nos miramos de soslayo, tensos, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente, pero él seguía avanzando hacia nosotros, por lo que ya no había nada más que pensar. No podíamos dudar más.

¿Qué más queríamos? ¿Qué nos hiciera señales de humo?

El Señor Agreste se abrió paso entre nosotros, que estábamos tiesos como estatuas sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Era cierto que nuestras cabezas decían ¡A por él! pero llevarlo a término era otro cantar. Realmente, era algo desconcertante.

Así, él apoyó la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, entrando sin ningún reparo a aquella habitación impregnada del blanco resplandor de las mariposas, que revoloteaban por todas partes, incansables. Tan solo siendo capaces de verle la espalda, oímos su voz de nuevo, cuando él alzó sus brazos dirigiéndose a los seres voladores que se arremolinaban su alrededor en un baile macabro.

-… como a cierta mariquita, y a cierto gato -completó con voz ronca.

Todo se había descubierto. Para nuestra fortuna… o para nuestra desgracia.

Los akumas se reunieron sobre el Señor Agreste cubriéndolo totalmente, haciendo que en mi interior Tikki me gritara que era él. Él era _Hawkmoth_ , en sus manos estaba el _Miraculous_ de Nooroo, el que podía controlar los akumas a voluntad. O mejor dicho, estaba en su corbata, en aquel broche en el que mis ojos ya habían reparado. Tal vez _Chat_ también se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, aunque no era algo que pudiera saber por su expresión, pues estaba descompuesta. Incluso parecía algo más pálido de lo normal.

El Señor Agreste… No. _Hawkmoth_ se volvió hacia nosotros para mirarnos a través de su máscara, ahora inútil, al ser tan amable de revelarnos su identidad sin oponer resistencia. A pesar de que ya habíamos reunido suficientes pruebas, aquel espectáculo era sobrecogedor. Una vez él se había transformado en _Hawkmoth_ , los akumas se separaron de su cuerpo, volando de nuevo por la sala como si su función hubiera terminado. Sus ojos habían tomado un tono violáceo, y sus ropas ahora moradas, y el bastón que sujetaba con su mano derecha, me parecían algo peligroso. Todo él lo parecía. De hecho lo era. Nosotros sabíamos de lo que era capaz, lo habíamos visto actuar, akumatizando a las personas delante de nuestros ojos. Una parte de mí estaba aterrorizada, pero otra creía que no podía hacernos nada, que éramos intocables, ya que con ambos allí, _Chat Noir_ y yo, no podía hacer nada contra los habitantes de París. Y tampoco contra nosotros. Porque su único poder era akumatizar, ¿no? No… No podía hacer nada más. ¿Verdad?

-¿Sabéis, jovencitos? Podría denunciaros por allanamiento de morada… -habló haciendo un movimiento elegante con aquel bastón, sin apartar su mirada de nosotros, a la vez que el gran ventanal de la sala se abría, dándonos de lleno con su luz.

-¿Y qué hace la policía a los villanos que encierran cientos de akumas en su casa? -pregunté yo, frunciendo el ceño, balanceando mi yoyó, echando un vistazo a los alrededores. Estaba en desventaja. No había nada para sujetarme con mi yoyó y tomar impulso, ni siquiera para escondernos y protegernos. Éramos nosotros contra él. Dos contra uno. Y aún así, parecía que nos lo iba a poner difícil con aquella actitud que desprendía tanta soberbia.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -inquirió el gato, totalmente serio, cerrando su agarre con más fuerza alrededor del bastón.

 _Hawkmoth_ se limitó a mirarle en silencio, tal vez tratando de descubrir quien había tras la máscara, curioso por aquel sincero sentimiento de rabia y desconcierto. Al ver que no le contestaba, el muchacho volvió a preguntar lo mismo, incrementando el volumen, dejando salir aquellas mismas palabras a través de un rugido.

-¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO? ¿Por qué demonios… haces algo así? -apretó los dientes, para contener su impotencia.

Quería ir junto a él, abrazarle y decirle que juntos podríamos salir de esa, que podríamos derrotarle… Pero dudaba que esas fueran las palabras que él quisiese oír en aquel momento. Puede que, lo único que él quisiera fuera recuperar a su padre, poder seguir viendo a _Hawkmoth_ , y al hombre que lo había criado como dos personas completamente diferentes. Pero eso ya no era posible.

Respiré hondo, y poco a poco fui deslizándome, tratando de no hacer ruido, intentando llegar hasta la espalda de _Hawkmoth_. Si lo cogía desprevenido, podríamos tener una oportunidad cuando yo usara mi _Lucky Charm_ , además podríamos atacarle desde dos direcciones.

-¿Por qué preguntas? -repitió el villano, agachando la mirada. Había algo de dolor y amargura en su voz, algo que me hizo dudar un momento.

¿Podría tener una razón de peso para hacer todo eso? Quiere algo más. Algo que solo nuestros _Miraculous_ pueden darle. ¿Pero el qué? había dicho Adrien en el parque mientras hablaba del tema con Plagg. En ese caso, podía tener razón. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía haber en el mundo que deseara tanto y que solo pudiera obtener usando nuestros _Miraculous_? Debía ser algo que solo la magia podía conseguir… El Señor Agreste… No. Él… Él quería algo que ya no estaba en este mundo. Algo que ya no podía tener, algo que había perdido para siempre. Entonces, lo comprendí.

-¿No sabéis qué es lo que mueve al hombre, niños? ¿Cuál es el sentimiento que ha llevado a la perdición a esta necia e ingenua humanidad? -nos cuestionó, con una mirada perdida. Era como si ya no pudiera sentir nada, como si estuviera vacío por dentro. Sin embargo, su voz expresaba dolor, soledad, aquella inmensa tristeza…

 _Chat Noir_ y yo guardamos silencio un momento. Yo sin saber si realmente había una respuesta correcta a eso, o si debía responder. _Chat_ , por el contrario, sí contestó con un hilo de voz, aún sin haberse movido un centímetro de donde se encontraba junto a la puerta.

-¿La ambición?

 _Hawkmoth_ negó con la cabeza levemente, emitiendo una pequeña risa que sonaba algo forzada incluso.

-Más que eso, joven -hizo una pausa, tras haber respirado hondo, devolviéndole ahora la mirada al rubio, ahora observándole con un aire más amable. Eso hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta- El amor. El amor ha provocado en el hombre durante miles y miles de años, tantas cosas… Entre ellas sentimientos o deseos oscuros. O a veces, la propia muerte. Es irónico, ¿no creéis? Que algo tan puro, tan admirable, tan liberador, pueda llevarte a hacer cosas horribles de las que puedes llegar a avergonzarte o con las que puedes odiarte a ti mismo terriblemente. El amor… es peligroso. Es un arma de doble filo… Que puede apuñalarte incontables veces en las entrañas y robártelo todo. Dejarte vacío… -su voz se perdió en el eco que la habitación producía, haciendo que sus palabras llegaran a mis oídos como si quisieran llegar a lo más profundo de mi ser para sacudirme y confundirme.

-El amor no es algo malo… ¡No comprendes el amor cuando dices semejantes cosas! -escupió _Chat_ , avanzando por fin hacia él, extendiendo su bastón, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

El otro ni se inmutó, tan solo le miró, compadeciéndose de él por no entender el significado de sus palabras, girando el bastón en su mano. En ese momento yo ya casi me había colocado a su espalda, aprovechando la pequeña charla que mi compañero estaba teniendo con él, haciéndome ganar tiempo. Tragué saliva, y aún caminando de puntillas, con los nervios desquiciados, rezando a los cielos porque no me pillara, llegué hasta el punto en el que cerraba el círculo. Pero algo iba mal. Algo iba condenadamente mal. Mi respiración se detuvo al darme cuenta de ello. Estaba demasiado relajado, como si lo tuviera todo bajo control, como si… como si ya hubiera ganado.

-No sé quién es más ingenuo aquí… Si tú por no comprenderme… -antes de terminar la frase se giró hacia mí con la rapidez del trueno, para cerrar su puño alrededor de mi garganta, estrangulándome con fuerza. Pude escuchar la voz del gato llamándome, horrorizado ante tal escena, así como el ruido de sus pasos cuando trataba de acercarse a mí, para socorrerme. Sin embargo, de repente se detuvo, cuando aquella risa salió de la garganta de mi captor. _Hawkmoth_ me alzó en el aire, sin soltarme, y se volvió de nuevo hacia _Chat Noir_ , conmigo en sus manos, exhibiéndome como si fuera un trofeo o un animal que acababa de cazar- … o tu querida doncella de puntos negros por creerme un imbécil -añadió riendo todavía, apretando su agarre, impidiéndome respirar. Me retorcí todo lo que pude, tratando de zafarme de él, pero con la falta de oxígeno apenas podía pensar con claridad o buscar una salida. Cuanto más me revolvía más me cansaba, y mi aliento se esfumaba, por lo que decidí rendirme, y me centré en su mano, buscando alguna obertura en la que hacer fuerza y lograr, de ese modo, escapar. Pero él no tenía intención de dejarme marchar tan fácilmente.

-Suéltala -le ordenó el chico, con voz tranquila blandiendo su bastón. Su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado. Parecía que quería mantenerse calmado, a pesar de que en su interior probablemente su sangre estaba hirviendo de rabia. Se estaba conteniendo- No voy a repetírtelo otra vez.

-¿ _Huh_? No esperaba que fuera tan fácil hacerme con uno de vuestros _Miraculous_ … _Ladybug_ , me has decepcionado -dijo mirándome a los ojos, con una expresión burlona. Tras eso, volvió a dirigirse a _Chat,_ aún con aquel semblante socarrón y desafiante- Apuesto cualquier cosa a que te mueres por saber quién hay bajo esta linda máscara de mariquita, _Chat Noir_ … ¿Me equivoco?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando sobreponerme, pero era imposible, no podía respirar, mis pulmones me gritaban, me suplicaban que les diera oxígeno. Pero mi cabeza ya comenzaba a dar vueltas, y mi vista ya se había nublado, por ello había cerrado los ojos precisamente. Entonces, escuché lo que _Hawkmoth_ acababa de decir. No. No podía… ¡No! ¡No de esa forma! Ya había decidido mostrarle mi identidad, era cierto, pero quería explicarle por qué no se lo había dicho el otro día en su casa, quería disculparme con él por haber salido corriendo, quería… quería hacerlo por mí misma. La mera idea de que el propio _Hawkmoth_ descubriera mi rostro ante _Chat_ , ante Adrien, en aquella situación me desesperaba y me aterrorizaba. No podía permitirlo, pero mi fuerza me abandonaba poco a poco. Dejé caer los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, incapaz de forzar su agarre para deshacerme de él, y me maldecía a mí misma por haber sido tan ingenua. No debía haberle subestimado, debía haber permanecido junto a _Chat Noir_ , debía… debía haberle dicho cómo me sentía, debía haberme sincerado con él. Debía haberle dicho quien era. Debía haberle dicho que estaba enamorada de él. Pero en cambio, solo fui capaz de dejarme llevar por los gritos del rubio y el precipitado sonido de sus pisadas, dirigiéndose hacia Hawkmoth como una exhalación.

Ahora el color negro y blanco se cernían sobre mí, por el resplandor de los akumas a mí alrededor, y la oscuridad que ahora me engullía sin remedio.


	3. ¡Sigo viva!

H E Y

Sí, sigo viva, hola (?)

Siento mucho la inactividad pero en mi defensa diré que estoy de exámenes hasta arriba y como este año tengo los exámenes para entrar a la universidad estoy mucho más ocupada, pero no me he olvidado de este fanfic, ni mucho menos.

¡Estoy deseando volver a ponerme en marcha! Sé que dejé la historia en un momento muy delicado, y precisamente por eso no puedo esperar a continuar para que veáis lo que pasa a continuación. Espero que podáis entenderme y tener algo de paciencia.

Y si tenéis alguna opinión u os gustaría preguntarme algo, o simplemente para avisarme de algún fallo del fanfic, ¡decídmelo! Todo será de gran ayuda~

Muchas gracias por haber leído lo que he subido hasta ahora, espero que lo próximo también os guste ^^

PD: Tengo un especial de San Valentín esperando a ser escrito woajajaja

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
